


Lockdown with the Hargreeves

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Diego takes up Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add to this as we go along, My attempts to get through lockdown cause of covid19, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Drug Addiction, Sibling Bonding, Smoking, Vanya teaches Luther Violin, Vanya the Bookworm, lockdown - Freeform, stay at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Sometimes staying at home is the best way to save the world.The Hargreeves Siblings are stuck at home, all together, during the lockdown after the breakout of COVID19 we are currently experiencing.The virus itself will not be directly discussed as such but if reading anything about this situation stresses you out please don't read. However, if like for me this gives you a little comfort imagining these characters in a similar situation to the unprecedented times we are in at the moment then here you go!Stay safe everyone, and stay at home.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 177
Kudos: 621





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say again if talk of this lockdown and virus stresses you out please think twice before continuing. I won't be sensationalising the virus or anything, just building on the idea of if these characters were living in the situation many of us have found ourselves in. But yeah, it's a stressful time so look after yourselves x
> 
> If you do read however I really hope you enjoy! Anything you want to see in this little story let me know God knows I have the time to make more chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading and I hope you and your loved ones are doing okay xxx

“Bloody typical, we save the world from one apocalypse and it immediately tries to off itself with another one!” Diego moaned as they all gathered around the small television in the living room. The country, and most of the world, was now in lockdown to prevent the spread of the virus. 

“This is  _ not _ an apocalypse.” Number Five corrected him. “It’s a pandemic. We’ll be fine.” 

“You will be! You can just time jump out of here.” Klaus pointed out, waving his hand vaguely to demonstrate. 

“Hey, no one is time jumping anywhere. What if Five is infected and takes it to another time?” Allison pointed out and Five rolled his eyes. 

“I think we all just need to...sit, put?” Vanya piped up from the corner, surprising her siblings. “You know...like the news said.” 

Diego scoffed.

“Some little virus isn’t gonna take me down.” 

“Diego I’ve seen you with a cold that’s bullshit and you know it.” Luther teased and Diego glared. “I’m the only one that will be fine.” 

Now Allison was glaring.

“Pray tell, how’d you figure that one?” Klaus asked, an air of amusement in his voice. 

“Well...you know....my DNA isn’t wholly human so.” 

Allison sighed heavily. 

“Yeah, you’re all gonna die.” Ben put in from the corner; not that most of them could hear his addition. 

“No one leaves. We have enough food to last us a while, we will be fine, it’s just for a bit and it will save more lives than going out there tossing knives or whatever.” Allison said and Diego glowered, sulking. 

“We all agreed? No one leaves this house.” She reiterated when there was no response. Slowly everyone gave a begrudging nod. 

“Ah, just like old times.” Klaus teased from where he was sprawled across the sofa. He quickly became the focus of six glaring eyes.

“Shut up Klaus!”


	2. Chapter 2

As children, the house had always felt too large, like you were drowning in it. Now, they were just glad of the space. 

Five was using the time to search their father's office, the floor littered with very carefully ‘organised’ papers, which to anyone else just appeared to be a scattering of rubbish. 

Vanya alternated between violin practice - careful to keep hold of her powers throughout, and reading. The one part of the house she had missed was it’s bookshelves. Now, she folded herself in a corner for hours at a time, losing herself once again between the pages. 

Allison was preparing for her new movie role, taking part in online script read throughs and dragging anyone she could into reading lines with her. Klaus was usually the most willing, but the least helpful - he had a tendency to add-lip. 

They didn’t see Diego much, just the sound of knives hitting their target. The main time he emerged was to turn the staircase into a treadmill, much to the annoyance of the rest of the household. 

For Luther, everything and anything was a weight to bench. The sofa, the fridge, Vanya, bookshelves, Klaus - anything that he could. When he wasn’t working out, he was trying his hand at cooking. Not particularly well but Allison was putting on an encouraging smile for his sake. 

Klaus hung around between his siblings until they forced him to move on. Letting Luther test new flavours on him, reading lines with Allison and listening to Vanya play. He had tried to sneak into their father's office but Five had materialized across the room to slam the door. It turned out, entertaining yourself without pills was much harder than he remembered. He still had Ben through, Ben and cigarettes, they were the best parts of his day. 

  
  


“You think cigarettes count as an essential?” Klaus asked, muffled by the roll of paper between his teeth as he lent against the wall on the roof, one leg hanging precariously over the side. 

“Do you mean do I think Allison will let you buy more? No.” Ben said and Klaus sighed. 

“This would be much easier if I was high.” He muttered to no one inparticular, blowing smoke into the air. Ben sighed, he had given up on having this conversation, he knew when things got too serious Klaus wouldn’t talk about it, he would just do. In a way, Klaus openly talking about his cravings was a good sign. 

“I’m sure if I just snuck out the back she’d never know.” 

“What?” Ben had been too busy in his thoughts to realise Klaus had moved on with his plan. 

“For cigarettes.” Klaus said and Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe it’s time to quit? It’s bad for you, you know.” 

“Wow, what a truly revolutionary insight Benjamin, thank you so much.” Klaus deadpanned. “I literally just gave up coke dude don’t push it.” Ben sighed, there was no point in arguing that point he guessed.

“Klaus, you can’t just wander the streets just cause you feel like it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because there’s a pandemic Klaus! We’re on lockdown! You could die - no, I’m not kidding, is a pack of cigarettes really worth a deadly virus? Actually, wait, no. don’t answer that.” 

Before Klaus could protest further the door to the roof opened and a dark figure crept out. Klaus watched quietly for a second, his brother’s shifty movements intriguing and amusing him. 

“Can I help you mon frere?” He asked after a minute or so. Diego jumped, swearing like a sailor; Klaus cackled to himself. 

“Jesus Christ Klaus, warn a man.” 

“I would have only you didn’t appear to want to be disturbed.” 

“What? Oh, no I just...didn’t think anyone was up here. What are you doing here anyway?” Diego asked, shifting the attention. Klaus raised his cigarette in answer. “Oh. They’ll kill you, you know.” 

“Yeah, well, so will going outside apparently but such is the modern world.” Klaus sighed, taking a drag. He could feel Diego’s eyes still weighing on him. “You want a drag?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I shouldn’t.” Diego said but he did twitch slightly. 

“If it’s the virus you're worried about don’t you think if I had it I would have given it to you a long time ago?” 

“No Klaus, it’s the needlessly damaging my lungs at the time of a deadly respiratory disease.” 

Klaus shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.” He said. “Good thing really, it’s my last one. I’ll have to break past ‘Warden Allison’ I guess.” 

“You’re going to break lockdown for a smoke?” Diego rolled his eyes. “Honestly why am I surprised.” 

“Why the disapproval, Mr ‘I’ll choke the virus with my bare hands’?” Diego frowned at Klaus’ poor paraphrasing. 

“If anyone in this family is going to get this thing it’s you Klaus.” 

“Awww you’re concern is flattering.” He teased.

“Concern for you? Huh no, who brought chicken pox into this house? Who brought the flu in every year like clockwork? Who gave us all head lice when we were 8! It’s not concern Klaus it’s self preservation.” 

“He has a point Klaus. You’re a walking petri dish.” Ben added and Klaus sulked. 

“Seriously dude, you leave this house you're a ticking time bomb.” Diego said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Jeez okay fine I get it you guys I won’t  _ go _ out.” Diego narrowed his eyes at the emphasis. 

“What does that mean, what are you planning?” 

“Planning? Nothing! What exactly was it you came out for again Diego?” Klaus deflected and Diego turned red. 

“Oh. Um. Air.” Klaus frowned at him, unconvinced. Diego sighed. “Fine. I’ve been...gardening.” He paused as if expected ridicule but instead Klaus perked up. 

“Oh?” He pushed Diego to continue. 

“Umm, yeah well, I found some seed packets in one of Mom’s cupboards and...well no one was using the greenhouse so I figured...well we’ve got the time so.” 

“Anything grown yet?” Klaus asked, putting out the stub of his cigarette on the wall. Diego smiled. 

“Yeah. Yeah a little.” 

Klaus smiled. 

“That’s cool bro! Look at you, green fingers!”

“Thanks man.” Diego shifted a little, surprised by the praise, he didn’t know how to respond.

“When they flower let me know!” Klaus said with sincerity as he moved to leave the roof. 

Diego didn’t respond, merely smiled to himself. He looked down at his mother's gardening gloves he had been hiding behind his back. They were decorated with cartoon daisies, smiling up at him. He smiled, heading into the greenhouse, to his little piece of Eden. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther goes panic buying, Five and Klaus make a deal and Diego and Vanya spend some quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the first parts! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Any suggestions on specific things you want to see the characters doing in lockdown are welcome! Hope you're all well and thank you for reading xxx

“I have returned!” Luther announced, dropping the shopping bags on the table with a thud, looking pleased with himself. Five glanced over his coffee, raised an eyebrow, before returning to reading his newspaper. 

The others must have heard him arrive as they quickly swarmed into the kitchen like vultures, eager to see what he had brought home. It had been agreed that one person was to do a supply run every week to limit contact with the outside world. Luther had taken it upon himself to take that role, his instincts as Number 1 kicking in again. 

Hands quickly reached into the bags, drawing items out to examine the loot. 

“Luther, why have you bought so much?” Allison asked, looking at the sea of bags across the table. 

“I thought...well with all the panic buying going on it was a good idea -”

“To panic buy as well?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“I wasn’t panic buying as such…”

“Oh, so why did you buy 12 blocks of butter? Why would we possibly need 12 blocks of butter?” Luther hung his head a little and Diego sniggered, as if he were a child watching Mom scold his sibling. 

“And the toilet paper, Luther why do we have 6 packets?” 

“Ah, nah that’s just how much Luther gets through on a daily basis, he’s a big guy you know that means-”

“Thank you Diego!” Allison cut in swiftly. 

Diego beamed, pleased with himself, he looked to Klaus for some support but Klaus was just rummaging through the bags like a manica. 

“Luther, where are my cigarettes?” He asked, tension rising in his voice. “Luther!”

“Oh, yeah I didn’t get them.” 

Klaus stopped dead. 

“What? Why! They were on the list!” 

Luther shrugged. 

“I’m not feeding your bad habits.” 

Klaus growled at him, promoting Diego to put a hand on his arm to hold him back. 

“They were on the list! That was the deal!” He tried to appeal to Allison, they had been her rules after all. Allison grimaced a little, knowing this wasn’t going to be pretty.

“I mean, it is meant for essentials Klaus, we can’t just throw money on anything.” 

Klaus scoffed. 

“Oh come on! You’ve never done anything  _ but _ throw money around!”

“Klaus!” Vanya pleaded, trying to control the situation. 

“Klaus, that’s unfair.” Luther cut in, defending Allison.

“And you! Look at this house! At Allison’s bank account! You wanna tell me we have to be careful with money?” He scoffed again, throwing his hands up. “Fuck this man.” He sighed, pushing past the others to leave, swiping a bag of snacks as he went, ignoring the others cries of protest. 

“Well done.” Diego snapped. 

“What did I do? He’s the one acting like a child!” Allison snapped back. 

“You’re all children.” Five suddenly piped up from where he had been obscured behind plastic bags, just before vanishing in a blue flash. Vanya sighed. 

“Okay, next time, no panic buying and we stick to the list, for the sake of sanity.” Vanya said, grabbing an apple out the top of a bag and heading out of the kitchen, leaving the others defeated behind her. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  


“Klaus, you can’t sulk forever.” Ben sighed.

“It’s lockdown Ben, there’s nothing else to be doing.” Klaus sulked, pushing a cookie between his lips. 

“You could go for a run or read a book.” Ben suggested and Klaus glared at him. 

“Don’t make me walk away from you as well.” He said as he chewed and Ben sighed. 

“Look, I’m sure you can survive a few more days, I know it isn’t ideal but…” He trailed off, knowing Klaus wasn’t listening. He was holding another cookie, his fingers twitching slightly. Klaus had been getting more and more fidgety and irritable the last few days, both the lack of nicotine and the confined situation they found themselves in likely to blame, as well as the recent sobriety. As much as he wasn’t an advocate for his brother’s smoking, he knew enough about Klaus and addiction to realise that maybe right now wasn’t the time to be pushing against it too hard. 

“There you are.” 

Klaus jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Number Five. 

“What do you want?” Klaus snapped, still sulking.

“This is your answer is it? Sulking on the roof, eating yourself sick in protest?” Five raised his eyes and Klaus scowled, taking another bite out of a cookie in spite. 

“Why, what would you suggest, genius.” Klaus mumbled, spitting out crumbs. 

“I have a proposition for you.” Klaus’s eyes light up. 

“Oh?” His hostility suddenly forgotten. 

“I  _ could _ jump into the store after closing, grab you some cigarettes.” Five said and Klaus was already practically worshipping at his feet. 

“What’s the catch?” Ben asked, not that Five could hear him. 

“But, you will owe me a favour.” Ben narrowed his eyes, skeptical. 

“Yes!” Klaus agreed in a flash. Ben sighed. 

“It worries me how easily bought you are.” He mused but Klaus ignored him. 

“Okay. I’ll leave them in your room tonight.” Five said, and then he was gone. Klaus beamed to himself and Ben sighed. 

“Where there’s a will there’s a way Benny.” 

Ben couldn’t help but think this would come back to bite them sooner or later. 

  
  
  
***  
  
  


Vanya had once again retreated into the safety of the bookshelves, curled up in a quiet corner of the lounge. Diego, she figured, hadn’t noticed her as he began to scan the shelves. She watched him for a bit, looking like a lost puppy, before finally piping up, startling him.

“Looking for something in particular?” She asked

“Jesus! Why does no one announce themselves in this house?” He complained. 

“I know these shelves pretty well, what are you looking for?” She asked again. Diego looked like a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

“Oh. No, no it was nothing.” Vanya narrowed her eyes, disbelieving. 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re too ‘cool’ for reading?” 

“What? No, no I read! I’ve read books!” Diego floundered

“Really.” Vanya wasn’t convinced.

“Yes! No I was just...looking for something on...gardening.” He felt his face flush again. 

“Oh. Really? Oh.” Vanya was caught by surprise, suddenly soferning. “Well, we have one down here.” She said, running her fingers along the spines of the books as she passed before pausing on one. “Here, this should help.” She said, pulling it out. 

“Thanks. You’re like our own live-in librarian, huh?” He joked awkwardly and she smiled. 

“I read all of these as a kid, could say it was my superpower.” There was a slight awkwardness in the smile they shared at that, the subject still touchy. 

“Well, thanks!” Diego said, changing the subject.

“No problem, what was it you wanted it for anyway?” 

Diego pointed to the word ‘Gardening’ on the front. 

“Well yeah but, why?” 

“I just, I found some old stuff and well we have the time so…” He trailed off a second. “I think Mom would have liked it.” 

The admission made Vanya’s heart ache. They all missed their mother, but non so much as Diego. She smiled sadly.

“Yeah, I think she would.” She agreed and Diego smiled at her. It occurred to her this was the first ‘normal’ conversation she had had with her brother in...years. 

That made her heart ache all over again. 

But, by some miracle, here they were. Locked down back in the home that brought so many terrible memories, but, for the first time in forever, things could almost be considered...normal. Every cloud has a silver lining, so they say. 

“Well, thanks for the book!” Diego said, a little awkwardly as he made to leave. She smiled. 

“No worries, ever need anymore the libraries always open!” She joked as he left. 

Silver linings; small silver linings. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising in the Hargreeves House, and Klaus is having one hell of a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcoholism and issues with sobriety within this chapter

The Hargreeves mansion was quiet, despite them all engaging in separate past times, the sheer size left a general buzz of silence. That was, unless you were Klaus. 

He screwed his eyes up, running his hands over his face as the voices droned around him. 

“Can’t I just have five minutes?” He moaned. 

The voices took no heed, continuing to cry out into the void. They were bringing on a migraine, he could feel it, building behind his eyes. He was used to never being quite alone, Ben always close by, but Ben was his brother, he didn’t mind his company so much, but 20 angry dead strangers were really starting to get on his nerves. He just wanted a little peace and quiet. 

“You okay buddy?” Ben asked, genuinely concerned. 

“What do you think?” Klaus snapped, immediately regretting it. “Sorry, sorry, just...Shut up!” He shouted at the figures swarming his room. 

“Deep breaths Klaus.” Ben coached, “You can do this, focus, you can control them, you just need to stay calm.” 

Klaus tried, screwing up his eyes. The ghosts faltered a little, the weaker ones fading slightly, muffled. But they were still present. Klaus groaned, cradling his now aching head. 

“I just need, I don’t know something to block them out. Like those headphones, you know, the noising cancelling ones. It’s going to drive me insane.” 

Ben sighed, pitifully. 

“Maybe I could get Five to swipe me some? If he got cigarettes surely he can get headphones too?” He had barely finished the thought before he was heading out of the room, calling Five’s name. He ducked into his brother’s bedroom only to find it empty. 

He sighed, turning to leave when the wardrobe door caught his eye. He moved towards it, trying to work out what it was he could see, pulling it open. 

“Jesus.”

What he had found was what seemed to be a doomsday bunker supply closet. Stocked high with tins and jars and alcohol. A lot of alcohol. 

Klaus gulped. He felt his fingers twitch. 

“Klaus?” Ben said, his nerves clear in his voice. 

Klaus’s eyes fixated on the amber liquid visible through the glass. The thudding in his brain seemed to increase, his heartbeat sounding in his ears. 

“Klaus!” Ben snapped him out of it. 

“Huh? Yeah? Umm.” Klaus tried to cover himself. 

“Are you okay?” Ben approached the question as if it were a wild dog. 

“Yeah, yeah no, fine. Quite the stash he’s got going huh? Ha. Humm.” He trailed off, a nervous energy to him. 

“He’s probably downstairs in the study. You should go find him.” Ben said, anything to get Klaus out of that room. 

“Yeah...yeah.” Klaus said, pulling himself away with an effort. Ben couldn’t help sigh in relief. 

  
  


***

Ben had been right of course, Five was back in the study, waist deep in papers. 

“There’s my favourite brother!” Klaus cheered as he entered. Five hardly acknowledged him. 

“Sooo, I was thinking, I could really do with something from the store and well you know what Luther and Allison are like so I was wondering…” 

“I’m not a courier service Klaus.” Five snapped, cutting in. 

“Oh, well, no but.” 

“I agreed to cigarettes. That was the deal.” He never once looked up from his papers. 

“Well, yes but-”

“I gave you those cigarettes didn’t I?” 

“Well, yes, but-” 

“Great. We’re done then.” 

He appeared at Klaus’s side in a flash, grabbing his arm and materialisng outside the office. Then, as quickly as he had been there, he was gone, the door closed behind him. Klaus blinked away dizziness, the speed and spacial jump catching him off guard. 

“Little prick.” He muttered, raising his middle finger at the door. 

He groaned, the lack of distraction allowing the ghosts to raise their voices louder once again. 

“God I need a drink.” 

  
  


***

He gulped down the water like a man in a desert, leaning his weight on the side of the sink. Luther was at the table, icing tube in hand, looking deep in concentration. 

“What you got there, big guy?” Klaus asked, wiping the water from his lips. 

“Shhh!” Luther hissed, his concentration on the gingerbread house. 

Klaus leaned closer.

“You make this? It’s pretty cool! Although a bit out of season, aren’t these meant for christmas?” Luther continued to ignore him. 

“Hey, maybe if you put some of those candies on here-” He reached out to point, making Luther flinch with such force the walls of the house shuddered, coming apart and crumbling down. 

“Ah.” Klaus froze, a deer in the headlights. Luther’s face was one of building rage. 

“Get out!” He snapped. 

Klaus didn’t need to be told twice. 

  
***  
  


“Hey gurl!” Klaus poked his head around Allison’s door.

“Oh, hey.” She didn’t sound enthusiastic to see him. They had spoken a bit since the kitchen incident but he could tell there was still tension. 

“Sooo, how’s it going?” He tried to make conversation, making himself at home, sprawling out on the end of her bed. She sighed. 

“Well, I’m stuck here learning lines to some stupid movie when I should be with my daughter though yet another world level crisis so.” 

Klaus immediately regretted entering. Himself and Allison had often got on on a base level, he had been the only one she could get to watch rom coms with her and let her paint his nails. But feelings? That wasn’t something that had ever really factored much into their dynamic. 

“Hey, I know it sucks but Claire’s just on the other end of the phone and it’s for her safety yeah? I know you must still miss her but-”

Allison scoffed, causing Klaus to pause. 

“What would you know about it? You don’t have to miss people. You either don’t care enough, or you can still see them. I missed Ben for _years_ and yet you had him all that time.” 

Klaus was stunned into silence by the bitterness in her words. 

“She doesn’t mean it Klaus. She’s just hurting.” Ben said and Klaus nodded weakly. 

“I missed all of you.” He said quietly, controlled. 

Allison scoffed again. 

“Yeah, sure, if you were ever sober enough to remember our names. Just, get out Klaus, I don’t need this right now!” 

Klaus left in silence. As he closed the door he heard the tears start up behind him. He didn’t risk looking back. 

  
  


***

Klaus trudged his way through the corridors of the Academy, Ben following at a distance. Less considerate of his personal space were the other ghosts. They called out, some to him, some seemingly to no one in particular, just to make a sound. 

A different sound broke through into his attention though, the music floating through the air. He followed it without thinking, ending up hovering outside Vanya’s room. Perking himself up before entering with a smile. 

“Getting that thousand hours in?” He piped up, causing her attention to break towards him. 

“Yeah.” She said, not harshly as such just...short, turning back to her sheet music. 

Klaus ignored it, settling on the ground to listen. He wasn’t sure the science behind it, but Vanya’s music had always been a good buffer for ghosts. Perhaps it had something to do with her powers, or maybe it was just a comforting placebo, but it seemed to help. 

He sat there listening, but he had never been very good at staying still. He fidgeted, his fingers tapping against the wood flooring, knee bouncing. He hadn’t noticed but Vanya had, the movement caught repeatedly in her vision. It all seemed to increase, as the tune rose, she felt it building, she tried to pull it back, take control but it kept going. 

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...._

Suddenly she struck an off note, the force of which felt like a shock run through her. On the other side of the room a lamp exploded. Klaus jumped. 

“Christ on a cracker Vanya!” He exclaimed. 

“Sorry, sorry it’s just it’s hard to focus with...distractions. It takes more concentration these days.” She explained, sheepishly. 

“Oh…. _oh._ ” Klaus deflated a little, catching on. “I...I should go get on.” 

“Sorry.” She said, sincerely. 

“No, don’t be silly, I’ll catch you later.” He said, backing out of the door. 

The music started up again as he walked away. 

_“Klaus!”_

_“Klaus!”_

_“Klaus!”_

He covered his ears, storming through the gaggle of ghosts and heading up, looking for air. 

  
***  
  


Klaus inhaled deeply, taking the smoke deep into his lungs. Ben watched him from a little distance, on edge, Klaus hadn’t seemed this fragile for a little while now. 

“You doing okay there bud?” He tested the waters. 

Klaus put on a small smile. 

“Yeah...yeah. Just...ain’t it crazy how quick we go back to old times huh? Locked up in here.” 

“Yeah.” It sucked. Ben didn’t know what to say. 

They sat in silence for a bit, before the sound of singing drifted over on the wind. Klaus stubbed out the cigarette, turning towards the greenhouse with a smile. He could see Diego inside, moving around, singing to himself as though there was no one else in the world. 

He moved towards him, putting his head in the glass doors. 

“So, these the kids huh?” He said, nodding to the pots. Diego jumped a little but soon settled when he saw who it was. 

“Umm, yeah. They aren’t much to see yet, but they will be.” He sounded proud; Klaus was pleased for him. 

“I have no doubt. Were you singing to them?” He teased a little. Diego blushed. 

“I-I-I read that, well, umm, talking to them helps so.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Klaus smiled. 

“Smart. Look at you, reading as well! You really are a dark horse huh.” Diego frowned at that. 

“Why does no one in this family think I can read? Just cause I may have had a little trouble with speech doesn’t mean I’m slow!” He snapped, Klaus accidently having struck a nerve. 

“Oh no, Mi hermano I-” Klaus tried but Diego cut in.

“Have you been talking to Vanya about me? She said something about books.” He accused and Klaus backed away, raising his hands in innocence. 

“No! No, I was just kidding around. I’m sorry!” He stumbled backwards, knocking into a table, causing a plant pot to tumble to the ground. 

“No! Malcom!” Diego cried, diving forward to the shattered remains on the ground. 

“Malcom?” Klaus couldn’t help chuckle a bit. 

“Klaus get out!” Diego snapped. 

“Di, I’m sorry-”

“Out!”

He left with a heavy sigh.

***

He felt like he was being held together by one flimsy bandaid. The dollar store kind, that would come away at any moment. His heart was heavy in his chest, his head pounding. He made his way through the corridors once more, not really sure where he was headed. He eventually looked up to find himself outside Five’s bedroom again. He paused.

“Klaus…?” Ben sounded concerned. Klaus ignored him. 

He entered the room, taking a seat on the bed opposite the cupboard, staring at it. 

“Klaus, talk to me.” 

Klaus closed his eyes, focusing his energy on his powers, straining them. It was like an explosion of sound, the ghosts grew stronger around him, louder. He gritted his teeth as he tried to clear his mind, to focus on just one among the thousands. He pictured his face, his brain running through memory after memory. It felt like a lifetime, but eventually the effort of it was too much. His eyes snapped back open with a gasp, his body slumping back against the wall for support.

The ghosts were still obnoxiously loud, their power boost clearly lasting longer than Klaus. 

“Klaus...come on, let’s go back to your room huh? Maybe take a nap. You’ll feel better after a nap.” Ben practically begged him.

Klaus didn’t listen. He got up, moving towards the cupboard. He opened it, reaching down and grabbing a bottle. Vodka. His body was screaming at him, he wanted to drown himself in the stuff, he needed to, it was calling him.

“Klaus, stop it now, put it down!” Ben tried to grab it from his hands but they ran through him. 

“What’s the point huh? Might as well have a little fun.” Klaus muttered, unscrewing the cap. 

“ _Klaus_!” 

He took a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too down beat! I just wanted to explore Klaus' sobriety a little and how difficult it would be, just in general, within or without these circumstances. I promise it won't all be doom and gloom tho! But sometimes you gotta get low so u can go high. 
> 
> As always, I hope you are all going well and staying safe! 
> 
> We've reached the point where my most looked forward to event is being able to hate/kinda love watch Riverdale again soon so god knows what that says about my brain right now but hey
> 
> So yeah a Kudos or comment to let me know if you're enjoying this would really mean a lot! Thanks so much for reading! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves deal with the fallout

The music faded itself around the house as Klaus cranked up the volume to Billy Idol’s Dancing with Myself. Luther would kill him for touching his record collection, but then again, Luther would kill him for many things right now. He took another swig from the bottle, banging his head to the beat. 

“God I love this song!” He called out, his limbs jerking around to the rhythm. 

Ben watched him in silence, a mixture of disappointment and despair. He had given up begging half way through the bottle. Somewhere around that point Klaus had got the bright idea for an inside rave. 

He finished up the bottle in a dramatic show, letting it fall at his side as he danced his way into the corridor. 

“Klaus? What the hell?” That was Allison, finally drawn out of her room by the sound. 

“Ally! Come dance with me!” Klaus called, his arms up, head throw back, eyes spacy. 

“What’s happening?” Vanya emerged. 

“ _Who_ is touching my records!” Luther’s voice boomed but the stairs as he thudded up to join them. 

Number Five appeared in a flash of blue light. 

“Ah. Shit.” He took one look, his face falling, before he vanished again. 

“Klaus, what’s going on?” Vanya asked, moving forward. He grabbed her hands, pulling her clumsily into ‘dancing’. “Woah! Hey! Slow down!” She cried and he giggled. 

“He’s drunk.” Luther said, darkly. Allison couldn’t bring herself to speak, she just watched the trainwreck happen. 

“Klaus?” Diego had finally appeared, making his way down from the roof. “Shit, Klaus!” He knew what had happened in a split second. 

Luther pushed past him, entering the bedroom and shutting the music off. 

“Heyyyy!” Klaus whined, “Killjoy!” He hiccuped, stumbling a little, his weight suddenly around Vanya’s shoulders. 

“Oh Klaus.” She whispered, sounding close to tears. Diego moved in, taking him by the shoulders, holding him at eye level. 

“Klaus, what have you taken?” He asked, his voice steady. Klaus’s eyes went wide, panicked. 

“No, no, _hic_ , nooo.” He muttered, his playful air gone. 

“Klaus!” Diego repeated, sternly. 

“No pills. Promise.” 

“What did you drink then?” He rephrased. Klaus looked sheepish. 

“Just...just a little...but it isn’t pills! Promise!” 

Diego sighed. 

“I’ve got it.” Luther said, emerging with the empty bottle. 

“Jeez, ‘little bit’ my ass, shit.” Diego muttered, more to himself.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Di.” Klaus whispered, his lip quivering. “I’m so-” The sobbed errupted suddenly, catching him by surprise. 

“How...how did he get that? I was so careful! I threw all of Dad’s out!” Alison whispered, puzzled, but Diego shushed her. 

“Not important just now.” He said, turning back to Klaus. “Okay, it’s okay Klaus. Let’s go take a nap yeah? Sleep this off.” He said softly. Klaus practically threw himself on him, sobbing into his shoulder. He scooped his brother up in his arms, a task that would have been difficult were he not skin and bone, and carried him into his bedroom. 

“Allison, will you get some water.” He said, settling Klaus on the bed. 

“Why are you babying him? He brought this on himself, it was only a matter of time.” Luther muttered bitterly. Diego turned back to him, his expression cold. 

“With that attitude, it was. Just back off Luther, you’re not helping.” He snapped. Luther scowled, but didn’t protest further, truding out of the room. 

“He came to me...and I made him leave.” Vanya whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Yeah. Yeah me too.” Diego sighed deeply. 

The sobs had slowed down a little, caught into hiccups as Klaus swayed, sat on the bed. 

“Here.” Allison said, appearing with a glass. 

“Great, thanks. Probably best to give him some space for a bit.” Diego said and Allison nodded, wrapping an arm around Vanya and leading her away. 

“Okay, buddy, here you go. This will make you feel better.” He said, lifting the glass to Klaus’s lips. He received little resistance, getting Klaus to empty the cup. 

“I fucked up.” Klaus whispered, curling into a ball on the bed. “I fucked up.” 

“Yeah. But tomorrow? Tomorrow we can fix it yeah?” Diego tried but Klaus was caught in his own head. 

“I just...I just wanted some _peace._ They wouldn’t leave me alone, nothing but them...” 

“Hey, I know it’s not ideal at the moment, but there is me, and the others. I...I’m sorry if we weren’t there before, but I am, you just gotta talk to me bro.” Klaus blinked, looking at him in surprise, wide eyed. 

“You’re not mad?” 

Diego sighed. 

“No. I won’t lie, I’m disappointed - in both of us. But there’s no point in being angry. I wasted too many years being angry with you Klaus and it did nothing. And well...I tried to do a little reading and well, basically, getting angry isn’t going to help.”

“You read? For me?” 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Diego teased. Klaus wrapped his fingers in Diego’s holding his hand close. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again, his voice small. He seemed to Diego to be 20 years younger, the same tormented, messed up kid that had slept in this room all those years ago. 

“Sleep it off okay? We’ll start again in the morning.” 

He sat with him for a while, allowing Klaus to keep a tight hold on his hand. Eventually, he felt the grip loosen as the drink and exhaustion took him. Diego carefully extracted his hand, pulling a blanket over his brother’s body. 

He paused in the doorway, looking back on him with a heavy heart. Maybe it had all been too good to be true, Klaus’ sudden leap into sobriety, not sustainable. 

Although, nothing about this situation was sustainable, but at least this time, this time it gave them time. Time where there really was nothing to do but to confront their demons, and hopefully, beat them.

  
  


_***_

“Five?” Vanya called, pushing open the door to his room. She seemed to startle the old man, who quickly flashed across to the far side of his room. 

“What is it?” He snapped, sounding irritable. Vanya shrank back a little in surprise. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you disappeared pretty quickly and I just thought…” Her attention was caught by the open doors to the wardrobe, something catching the light inside of it. 

“What? Oh, no just I don’t have time for all that.” He was watching her gaze nervously. 

“Klaus has been really trying Five, he deserves our support.” Vanya pushed back and Five sighed. 

“I know…”

“What’s this?” She asked, reaching out and pulling the door. Five flashed across the room, slamming the cupboard closed. 

“Nothing!” He snapped. 

“Five, what have you got in there?” Vanya demanded. 

“Clothes, you never seen a wardrobe before?” His words were snarky but his tone was nervous, giving him away.

“Oh my god, it was you, you’re who he got the alcohol off!” 

Five sighed.

“It’s not what it sounds like!” He insisted but Vanya didn’t seem convinced. “He must have come in and found it somehow.” 

“It’s not exactly foolproof hiding!” Vanya pointed out. “What were you thinking Five!”

“I didn’t mean for him to find it.” He pleaded but Vanya shook her head. 

“We all agreed Five! We agreed this would be a dry house.” 

“I know, but if he didn’t know then-” 

Vanya scoffed.

“This is on you.” She muttered, turning her back. 

“On me? I’m not the junkie!” He called after her. 

“You sure about that? At least Klaus was trying to change.” She said bitterly, before leaving the room. 

Five let himself slump down the wall, his head in his hands. He sighed, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a bottle. He sighed heavily. 

He took a drink.

***

  
  


Vanya made her way downstairs, battling her feelings of anger and betrayal and fear. The rest of the family were huddled in the lounge, whispering amongst themselves. 

“I just don’t understand it, I cleared out the whole house weeks ago!” Allison was saying, Luther placing an arm around her. 

“It was Five.” She put in from the doorway. “He has a stash in his wardrobe, Klaus must have found it.”

“That son of a bitch.” Diego growled, immediately storming towards the door. Vanya stood in his way. 

“Don’t, Diego.” She pleaded. “I already gave him a hard time and...It isn’t just alcohol in there, it’s food and all sorts. I...don’t think Five’s been coping as well as he said.”

Diego backed down, slowly sinking into the sofa. He ran his hands across his face. 

As they sat there, no one quite sure what to say next, the small TV in the corner, which had been playing the news softly, blared up. 

_Breakings News, Lockdown extension confirmed._

They had all seen it, everyone’s eyes locked on the screen, but no one said a word. What was there to say in that moment? Whatever it was, it seemed they would have all the time in the world to figure it out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you all enjoyed that. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the last chapter! It really means a lot to me to know people are actually reading and really motivates me to give you more content! 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well, thank you again for reading! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his slip from sobriety, Klaus goes looking for some answers, and is surprised by the kindness of strangers

Klaus came to face down on the bed, birds chirping outside the window and the first rays of light pushing their way in through the glass. He groaned, raising a hand to his head. He slowly pulled himself upright, his brain taking a second to catch up, filtering through the blurr. Once the previous day became clear, he felt his heart drop. He wasn’t sure if it would ever stop falling. 

Ben was sat in the corner, watching him closely, silently. Klaus didn’t look at him. 

He sat there, trying to calculate his next move, how to continue from here. It felt like a weight pressing down on him, like sand running through an hourglass, raining down on him. He couldn’t breath.

He got up, swaying slightly on his feet before making his way quickly out of the room. He didn’t stop. 

He made it all the way to the front door before Ben finally said something. 

“Klaus, you can’t.” He tried but the door was already open, his brother practically running out of it. All Ben could do was follow. 

  
  


The streets were quiet, it was still early and, well, there was a national lockdown in place. It felt like a ghost town. 

Klaus walked down the centre of the road, not sure where he was going, just trying to remember how to breath. 

His head was throbbing, the light blinding despite the soft sunrise. He wasn’t sure how far he walked, far enough that his bare feet hurt, but finally the dizziness became too much. He staggered slightly to the side of the road, sitting down on the curb. He leaned his head down, almost between his knees, breathing deeply. He could still taste the alcohol, burnt into the back of his throat. It made him gag, spitting bile onto the tarmac. 

“You alright?” 

Klaus grunted in response. 

“Hello?” 

He frowned. It wasn’t Ben. 

He looked up to see a woman, watching him from the sidewalk opposite. He sighed, he wasn’t ready for the ghosts to be back, not yet. 

“Hey, dude, do you need me to call someone?”

He started at her, she was dressed fairly normally, her tight dark curls scraped neatly into a bun, no signs of blood, no traumatic wounds. 

“Klaus, she’s alive.” Ben finally piped up. Klaus relaxed a little. 

“Sorry, I’m fine.” He finally responded, his voice grating more than expected. 

“You sure buddy? Forgive me but you look...rough, you should be inside.” She said, Klaus smiled weakly. 

“Yeah...yeah I know I just...I couldn’t…”He could feel his heart racing again, he took a shaky breath, lowering his head between his knees again. 

The woman lowered herself, sitting on the opposite curb. 

“Hey, it’s okay, deep breaths. In...and out. Come on, In...and out.” 

Klaus copied her, slowly getting his breath back. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, awkward, “I’m not normally…” He gestured vaguely. 

“It’s okay...look, I know you don’t know me but...you wanna talk about it? Whatever it is?” She offered, “If it helps, I was voted ‘Most likely to keep a secret’ in High school. I don’t know if that was just a thinly veiled jab at how obviously closested I was or if it was genuine, but hey, still worth a shot right?” She grinned and Klaus cracked a smile. 

“I...I let people down.” He sighed, looking down at the ground as he spoke. “I don’t think I can face them.” 

“Whatever it is you think you did, I’m sure if they care about you it won’t matter?” 

Klaus sighed. 

“I let myself down. How do I face myself?” He looked back up at her. She smiled sadly at him. 

“Ah. I see.” She sighed

“I broke my sobriety.” He whispered, before she could add more. “I...I’ve been trying so hard,  _ so _ hard, but then, I don’t know, it was there and I just wanted some  _ peace...  _ It was stupid.” He had tears in his eyes, slowly breaking onto his cheeks. 

“Hey, you’re human. So, you had a slip, what matters is what you do now. How you pick yourself up after.” She said, calmly, straight forward. 

“How do I do that?” He looked desperate. 

“You’re already doing it. Have you had another drink this morning?” 

Klaus shook his head, 

“There you go, instead, you came looking for a way to get back on track. You still want to be sober, that’s how you do it. One slip doesn’t define you.” 

“How do I tell the others that? How do I get them to trust me again? My siblings they...some of them...it’s been years.” 

“I don’t know them, of course but, it might take a bit of time, but they’ll get there. That’s their journey, that’s not on your shoulders right now. You can help them, talking, explaining, having a dialogue about these things.” 

Klaus scoffed a little, 

“We’ve never been very good at that.” 

“Me neither, but there’s always time to learn.” She shrugged. “Look, things at the moment, they’re crazy, even the most stable, healthy people are losing their minds a little. That’s okay, you’re allowed to struggle, but you’re allowed to ask for help as well.” 

Klaus sat in silence a moment, soaking in the words. 

“Why are you doing this? Talking to me?” He asked eventually. She shrugged. 

“Honestly? I really needed the distraction right now, and you looked like you needed one too.”

Klaus nodded, it seemed logical. 

“Is that why you’re out so early? A distraction?”

“I wish it was that simple. No, I’m taking my wife’s meals to her while she works, only time we get to see each other really at the moment. Then I’ve got to open up for my shift.” 

“Oh. Shit. I’m sorry, that must be a lot.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s...that’s one way of putting it.” She seemed to lose herself in the thought for a moment. 

“I’m Klaus, by the way.” 

She smiled. “Michelle.” 

“Thank you Michelle. I’d hug you if it weren’t for, you know.” 

“Yeah, probably better not.” She smiled. “I should get going, the wife will be getting hangry.” She said, getting to her feet. “You going to be okay?” 

Klaus nodded. 

“Good. You should head home, keep safe. Maybe when this is all over we’ll bump into each other again.” She smiled and Klaus shared it. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Well then, it’s a deal, I’ll see you later then.” She said, turning as if to leave. 

“Michelle!” Klaus called, “...thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” She smiled, and with that, she was gone. 

  
  
  


Klaus snuck back into the Academy. He considered trying to go back to bed but soon abandoned the idea, he was too awake to even try. He trudged down to the kitchen and was surprised to hear movement inside. He took a deep breath, before entering to find Vanya cooking. She looked up, smiling at him meekly. 

“Morning.” She said. And Klaus shifted a little awkwardly. 

“Morning.” 

“You want some breakfast?” She asked and he nodded, taking a seat at the table. 

They sat in silence until Vanya placed the plate in front of him. His eyes widened.

“Waffles? For moi?” He beamed and she smiled. 

“They’re your favourite right?” She said and he wrapped his lanky arms around her neck. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and she smiled. 

Michelle was right, all there was now was today, and today started with kindness and waffles, and if that wasn’t a positive sign from the heavens, Klaus wasn’t sure what was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a little chapter here, this exchange came to me and thought it worked better as almost its own little bit. 
> 
> I am aiming to keep updating this every 3 days ish although class starts online soon as well as all my uni deadlines but hopefully that won't push back my uploads too much. 
> 
> Also, big shout out to all the essential workers right now, you didn't ask for this and I can't imagine how tough it is, but thank you so much for all you are doing. 
> 
> It really means a lot to me to hear your comments! Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> As always, hope you're all safe and well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry it's been a moment, Uni work has me drowning if anyone wants to write some history and archaeology essays for me so i can focus on this again be my guest honestly XD
> 
> But yeah, so just as a refresher if you forget, we left it with Klaus having relapsed a bit with alcohol found in a stash Five had after struggling with the ghosts and the rest of his siblings being either dismissive or down right mean to him. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy this! If you do a kudos or comment just to let me know you're still here would really mean so much. 
> 
> I have a idea of where to take Klaus' plot but if you have any characters you want to see more of please do let me know, or something you want them to tackle. 
> 
> Hope you are all doing well as always, 
> 
> thank you xx

Vanya was back in her spot, the armchair tucked in the corner of the room, a clear view of her precious bookshelves. But today she wasn’t reading, her mind wouldn’t slow down long enough. Klaus had gone back to bed, which she figured was fair enough. He had been quiet, which for Klaus was concerning. She still couldn’t shift the feeling of guilt, or the conflicting swell of anger and concern. They had all agreed to help, when Klaus, for the first time in his life, had been actively trying to get sober, they all agreed to put the past behind them and help him, cleaning out the house of any temptation. The fact Five could betray that hurt. 

It was difficult, him looking the way he did, the way he used to. Sometimes she forgot that he wasn’t that boy anymore. That boy never quite did come home. 

It was as she was considering this that she became aware of the floorboards creak. She spotted him easily over the rim of the book, for once not using his powers to creepy up on people. He looked nervous, a rare look on Number Five. 

“Yes?” She prompted after a moment. He jumped a little, startled. 

  
“Oh.” He froze a second, before appearing at her side. He settled awkwardly into a nearby chair, his legs swinging off the floor. 

“How...how is he?” He asked, hesitantly. She raised her eyebrow. 

“Do you care?” She hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but then again, maybe she had. The words seem to hit him, physically, and he shied back a little. 

“Of course I do.” His tone was harsh, defensive, but it didn’t quite hit mark, betraying his emotions.

“He’s resting.” She said. She left it at that. He just nodded. 

“I...I got rid of it.” 

She raised her eyebrow a little, clearly not taken in. 

“It isn’t on Academy grounds.” He clarified. He didn’t go into detail about how he had left it with Dolores in the department store. About how he has spent a lot of time back there, now it’s abandoned once again, checking in, all for Dolores’ benefit, of course. Vanya didn’t need to know that far. 

“Good.” She said, pausing before adding, softer. “Thank you.” 

“I...I shouldn’t have had it here before, I know. I…” He sighed, building up to the effort of the admission, “I’m sorry.” 

She watched him for a while, considering him, before sighing. 

“I know.” She said, relaxing her defense. “I know you didn’t mean for it to happen. But Klaus is like a bloodhound to these things, even if he isn’t looking for them. Once I knew he even knew where my apartment was I didn’t even keep rubbing alcohol anymore.” 

“He wouldn’t be that stupid-” Five began before reconsidering. “Okay, maybe...maybe you have a point.” 

She smiled. “It’s just something you have to get used to thinking about I guess.” 

“Huh, isn’t everything.” He muttered, more to himself than her. Talking out loud around others, another thing he hadn’t got used to thinking about yet. 

“Five...you know if you ever had anything you needed help with, we would right?” She said, cautiously. He stared at her for a second, intently, as though trying to analyse her words. 

“What could I possibly need help with?” He posed after a moment. 

“I don’t know...readjusting? Why did you have that stash in your room?” She asked and she saw him tense. He froze a moment and she could swear she saw the cogs turning in his head. 

“I don’t trust Luther to do the shopping. Shoot me.” 

“That’s all?” 

“Yes.” It was forceful and Vanya sighed. 

“Okay.” She said, leaning back in her chair. 

Five sat there for a moment, slowly easing himself out of the tension he had felt. Eventually he flashed over to the bookshelf, pulling out an old leather bound book. He flashed back to the chair, standing beside it. 

“Do you...mind?” He asked, nodding towards it. Vanya smiled warmly. 

“Of course not.” 

And so they sat, silently enjoying each other's company. It occurred to Vanya that this was the closest thing she had seen to the boy who vanished all those years ago. For Number Five, it was the most at home he had felt in years. 

***

  
  


“Knock, Knock.” Allison said, hovering in the doorway to Klaus’ room. “Can I come in?” She asked. Klaus didn’t move, merely cracking open one eye to stare her up and down from his mountain of blankets on the bed. 

Allison took his silence for a yes, moving into the room and taking a seat on the small chair, oblivious to the fact she was stealing it from Ben. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. She seemed nervous, Klaus observed, ringing her hands subconsciously.

Klaus grunted a little. 

“I’ve been better.” He muttered, pulling the blankets tighter around his body. 

Allison nodded. 

“Look...Klaus I...I just wanted to say...well.” She took a deep breath. “What I said to you yesterday. I owe you an apology.” 

Klaus watched her silently, he wasn’t sure he had ever heard that from Allison before, certainly not aimed at him. 

“What I said to you, it was unforgivable, and uncalled for. I was just angry, and frustrated and...upset. I didn’t mean it. I’m really sorry.” She finished, looking down at her hands, not sure she could look him in the eye. 

Klaus smiled sadly, he had never been one to keep grudges. 

“It’s okay.” Klaus whispered, he let it hang in the air a moment before adding, “I...I really meant it though, I  _ did _ miss you.” 

“I know.” Allison’s voice choked, her eyes welling with tears. She didn’t know what to say, she could lie, but did that make it even worse? 

“Every time I saw your poster on a bus stop or something, we missed you, and were proud.” 

Allison looked at him now and hated herself. He had barely crossed her mind back then. Patrick was right, she was a terrible person. 

“I’m sorry for projecting my crap onto you.” She said, redirecting the conversation slightly. Klaus smiled. 

“I’m sorry for putting my crap on you all...again…” 

“No! No, it’s okay...I mean...it isn’t okay...to be drinking that is...but...it’s okay to bring that to us, that’s what we are here for now you know? I know we weren’t before but…” She had always been so good with words, it was her  _ thing,  _ but now she couldn't seem to find them. 

“I know Allison, it’s fine.” Klaus reassured. 

She smiled gratefully at him. 

“Oh, and what you said about Ben? He missed you as well. All of you. And so, when my head stops throbbing, I’m gonna try and work on manifesting him again, so you can see him again.” Klaus said. The smile that broke out on both his siblings faces warmed his own heart. 

“Thank you Klaus, I’d love that.” 

Klaus nodded. 

“My powers need to have some practical use right? Besides, a goal helps keep me sober.” 

“We are all here to help you with that Klaus. Even Luther.” 

Klaus smiled but there was a sadness to it. They could say it a thousand times but he still found it hard to convince himself. 

“You should have been Diego, I don’t think I have ever seen him like that before. He really cares, Klaus, we all do.” 

Klaus smiled, reaching out his arms. Allison allowed herself to be awkwardly pulled down into the hug. 

“Would you like me to run you a bath?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t catch on to the fact she was prompted by the hug drawing her attention to the smell of alcohol and sweat. 

“Yes please.” He beamed as she stood to leave. “Thank you Mother.” He said, teasing, but also sincere.

Allison paused at the door, looking back on him as if she were going to speak for a second. Before smiling, and turning away. 

“I told you they cared.” Ben put in, reclaiming his chair. 

Klaus didn’t reply, merely slipping back down under the blankets. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and begging for the blue light. He gave up quickly with a sigh. There was still a lot of work to do, but he was determined to reunite his family, properly this time. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison comes up with some ways to make lockdown more productive.

“Okay so, I have been thinking and have decided we are not taking advantage of this opportunity we have been given.” Allison said. Her siblings raised their eyebrows. It had been two weeks since Klaus had had a drink and the atmosphere in the house had been a strange one. Even in lockdown, the size of the Academy meant they could go days without seeing each other if they tried. 

“Opportunity?” Diego sounded skeptical. 

“Yes. We should be using this time to...to better ourselves.” 

“Someone’s been watching the self help side of Youtube.” Klaus muttered. 

“What do you mean?” Vanya asked, trying to be open minded, but frowning. 

“She has a point.” Five cut in. “This is the perfect time to work on our skills, keep up training, improve fitness, the world is changing, we need to stay sharp.” 

“Well, yes, and hobbies and renovation and mental cleansing.” Allison said. 

“Mental cleansing?” Digeo’s eyebrows couldn’t physically raise any higher.

“Yes. So, I have decided that we all need to keep up with our health and self care. We will all work out- together, it will build spirit.” 

“Will it?” Vanya sounded less than convinced. 

“Yeah, no don’t put me down for that.” Klaus butted in. 

“We will also have a family meal, Luther has been working on his cooking and is  _ now  _ rather good.” 

Luther frowned a little trying to figure out the slightly backhanded compliment.

“We should train as well.” Five repeated, “Not together per say…” Clearly the idea of too much bonding time a little much for him, “But we can’t get sloppy.” 

“They really got this whole thing planned out huh.” Ben put in and Klaus shared an exasperated look with him. 

“When exactly do you expect us to start this?” Luther asked and Allison smiled. 

“Today! No time like the present.” 

There was a slight groan from the group. 

“Come on it will be fun!” 

“You and I have a very different idea of fun.” Diego muttered

“Get changed and meet me out back in 5!” 

“We aren’t actually doing this are we?” Diego asked as they dispersed. 

“I guess it’s better than living in awkward silence.” Vanya muttered and Klaus sighed. Diego grimaced,

“Is it?”

  
***  
  


Miraculously, a little over five minutes later, the whole family was in the courtyard as instructed. 

“Okay! So, I thought we could start with some stretches, my yoga instructor had some really inventive ones.” Allison said, positioning herself in front of them, taking the role of teacher. “Okay so, we take a deep breath innnn...”

“Annnnnd I’m out.” Diego said almost immediately, “This,” He gestured vaguely, “This isn’t happening.” He said, beginning to stalk off towards the house. 

“Wait!” Five put in, appearing in front of him, forcing him to stop. 

“I have something better for you.” He said, pointing over to the large tree in the corner. Hanging from the branches was an old stuffed sack. 

Diego grinned. “Now that’s more like it.” 

Luther took one step towards it and Five blocked him. 

“This is not for you. You will knock it out of the tree.” 

“Hey, I could knock it out the tree too.” Diego protested. Five raised his eyebrows.

“You want it or not?” 

Diego fell quiet, heading over and taking swing at the bag. 

“Excuse me!” Allison called, “Right, so, breath innnn”

“Oh fuck it.” Ben said, taking up position beside Klaus. “Can’t beat them, join them huh?” 

  
***  
  
  


“Right! Now we are doing cardio.” Allison said, somehow untangling her body from the nightmare position she had contorted herself into, leaving the rest of the siblings confused and sore.

“What? Wasn’t that it?” Klaus sounded horrified, clutching the arm he would swear down almost dislocated during the session. 

“The first to make it to the top of the house, along and back down here again wins.” Allison said. 

“What do we win?” Diego asked, rejoining the group. 

“Bragging rights?” 

“Jesus.” Ben muttered. 

“Okay, I’m in.” 

“Brilliant, back here then. Okay, are we ready? On your marks, get set….go!”

The siblings raced off around towards the door, all pushing to be first through, an honour won by Luther as he bulldozed the competition out of the way, almost sending Vanya flying. Diego Allison and Luther reached the staircase first, scrabbling to pull themselves along with the railing. Diego and Luther squabbling through panting for breath. Vanya, Klaus and Five could hear them above as they made their way onto the first step, Five looking up and vanishing. 

“Cheat!” Vanya called, a smile on her face. She had only ever watched such games from the sidelines, never allowed to compete, the thrill of it left her with a rush of adrenaline. 

She sped on ahead, making to catch up despite her height disadvantage. Klaus gasped, his abused lungs screaming. 

“Come on Klaus! You can do it! They are only one floor ahead!” 

Klaus didn’t have enough breath for a response. 

The narrow corridors of the house had proved an issue for Luther, crashing into the walls as he tried to run. Diego sped past him, Allison hot on his heels. 

“Keep up big man!” Diego yelled over his shoulder, turning round to assess his lead, As he did, he took his eyes off his path, running straight into a wall. 

“Ah Fuck!” He cried, clutching his face. Luther had caught up now, wrestling with Diego as he attempted to pass him in the narrow space. Vanya appeared out of nowhere, ducking low and sliding between their legs before speeding off after Allison and Five. By the time Luther had pushed past Diego, Klaus was closing in. You could have heard him wheeze from a mile away, but he was determined, Ben acting his own personal cheerleader. 

Allison and Vanya were making their way down a back staircase, Five loitering a moment ahead to tease them. 

“Oh, there you are, I thought you had got lost.” He called. Allison let out a cry, speeding up as he vanished again. 

“I’m gonna beat that little twerp!” She called and Vanya grinned. “I’m gonna run him into the ground!” 

The girls sped out of the doors, hearing footsteps behind them. The end was insight, Allison a few pacing in front. But, just as a change over seemed impossible, Allison’s stamina dropped, she slowed prematurely, allowing Vanya to power past her. 

“Yes!” She cried, punching the air. Allison smiled, Vanya winning was somehow better than winning. 

Suddenly their attention was drawn by what sounded like the dead, walking. The grasping, thudding steps stumbling. 

“Klaus?” Allison and Vanya spoke at once, the surprise clear in their voice. Klaus doubled over as Luther and Diego appeared in view, shoving each other. 

“What? No way, how did Klaus beat us?!” Diego cried. 

“Al-...al...alternate...roo..route.” He panted, “Oh god...I’m gonna throw up…” He flopped down dramatically, his lungs rattling.

“Vanya won!” Allison announced and Five frowned. 

“I won.” 

“You cheated.” She pointed out and Five scowled.

“Still won.” He muttered.

“So...we came last?” Luther sounded deflated. 

“This is your fault!” Diego snapped, shoving him. 

“How is it my fault you ran into a wall?” Luther snapped. Diego glowered, raising a hand to cover the purple bruise forming on his forehead. 

“I think this is the end.” Klaus whispered and Ben rolled his eyes. 

“That’s what happens when you smoke anything you can get your hands on.” He said, unsympathetic. Klaus gave him the finger. 

“Okay so...maybe competitive sports aren’t the best idea.” Allison said to herself. 

“I still get my bragging rights though, yeah?” Vanya said and Allison smiled, looking back at their brothers. 

“Oh definitely.” 

  
***  
  


They all headed back inside, squabbling over the shower. Klaus, however, headed straight for his room, flopping face down on the bed. 

“Stop being so dramatic.” Ben said, and Klaus raised him the finger again, his face still in the pillows. 

“I’m not dramatic Benjamin, I’m dying.” He retorted and Ben raised his eyebrows. 

“Wow.” Ben deadpanned. “Look, I think this could be a good thing, you said you needed a focus huh? Well, you have one.” 

“I needed a focus that wouldn’t kill me!” 

“What do you think smoking does?” 

Klaw scowled. 

“Smartass isn’t a good look on you.” He snapped.

“Look, I’m just saying. You said you wanted to work on manifesting. yeah?” 

“I have been trying! We have tried every day!” Klaus protested. 

“Yeah for what, five minutes? Before you give up.” 

Klaus sighed heavily. 

“It is  _ exhausting _ .” He defended, “Everything gets louder and it gives me a headache okay.” 

“If you keep making excuses you will never succeed.” 

“Oh and what’s it to you!” Klaus suddenly snapped, losing his temper. 

Ben fell silent a moment, just staring. 

“Ben, Ben I’m sorry, that isn’t what I meant!” Klaus backtracked quickly. 

Ben shook his head. 

“Take a bath Klaus. You probably stink.” He said, before vanishing. 

Klaus flopped heavily back onto the bed with a groan. Maybe Ben was right, maybe Allison was right, he should be using this time for good. He should be trying harder, he should be pushing himself. It was selfish, he was selfish, his laziness was the one thing keeping his siblings apart. Well not anymore. Starting tomorrow, he would be dedicated, his sole purpose to practice his powers. As much as the thought repulsed him, he would become everything his father had willed him to be as a child; the greatest disappointment no longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the bit of a wait there! 
> 
> I just want to quickly say I am not at all advocating Allison's methods here of having to be productive during lockdown. It's a stressful and difficult time and if you are struggling to do things that's totally fine. In fact we will be exploring some of the issues with Allison's method over the next few chapters. 
> 
> As always I hope everyone is safe and well. 
> 
> If you would like to a kudos or comment honestly means so much. Every time i get the notification it makes my day. Thank you so much to each one of you for reading. It's been a long time since i wrote a story beyond 4,000 words and I'm really enjoying it. Thank you xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison causes chaos with her new found 'skill'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it has only been just over a week but it feels like forever. But here we are, a extra long chapter for you. 
> 
> TW  
> I just want to say quickly, in the final scene of this there is a little bit of a discussion about Five's hording from previous chapters and food. if anyone is particularly vulnerable to any disordered eating talk pls skip the final scene of this story (4/4, the family meal) you wont really miss any plot. It wont be discussed in detail but just look out for yourself if you need to.
> 
> Overall we have a fun chapter of hair cuts and a fair bit of angst. I really hope you enjoy! If you do, as always, a comment or a kudos brightens my week. Thanks xxx

“No way. Uh Huh, No.” Diego backed away from the scissors like a frightened animal. 

“Come on! I know what I’m doing and it will make us all feel better! Self care!” Allison said 

“Nah, this is self preservation, you are not coming near me with those.” Diego insisted. 

“Don’t be a baby, come on, who’s first?” She asked, and Klaus slipped behind Luther to hide.

Vanya smirked, settling back to watch the show. 

“If anyone comes near me with scissors I will stab them into their throat.” Five growled and Allison rolled her eyes. 

“Oh come on, it-” She stopped as Five vanished, suddenly followed by a loud slam from uptstairs. Allison sighed.

“Vanya?” She prompted, her sister’s smirk suddenly falling, shaking her head. 

“Oh, I...I’ve decided to grow it out.” She said and Allison narrowed her eyes, disbelieving. 

“Luther…?” She said sweetly. He faltered, awkwardly. 

“Umm...well...I really have to get on with dinner…” She batted her eyelashes, and he sighed. “Okay....I guess it is getting long.”

Allison lit up. “Brilliant! Okay, Luther first it is!” 

“Do you think...should we save him?” Klaus whispered to Diego as Allison placed Luther in a chair in the centre of the room. 

“It’s too late for him.” Diego said, “We gotta save ourselves.” 

The sound of the trimmers starting up made them jump, the first flutters of blonde hair raining down around Luther’s shoulders. 

Allison let out a little gasp, one that sent Vanya running around to assess the damage. Her face said it all. 

“What?!” Luther panicked, raising a hand towards his head, Vanya caught it before he was able to touch. 

“Nothing! It’s fine!” 

“Run? Run.” Klaus whispered and Diego nodded. 

“Run.”

  
  


***

“It can’t be _that_ hard. I’ll show her.” Diego muttered, holding the scissors up to his hair. 

“Surely cutting our own hair defeats the object? Why not let Allison cut it if you’re just gonna do it yourself?” Klaus asked from where he saw sat in the empty bathtub. 

“It’s principle Klaus. I ain’t a kid, I don’t need ‘mommy’ to cut my hair.” 

“Didn’t Mom always cut your hair until now?” Klaus pointed out. Diego fell silent a moment.

“Shut up Klaus.” He muttered, positioning the scissors again. Klaus sighed, laying back in the tub, his legs swung over the edge. 

“Do you think she has a point?” He asked and Diego sighed, lowering the scissors again. 

“Who?”

“Allison. Do you think we are wasting time?” Klaus’ voice had quietened a little, embarrassed by the question.

“Of course not. It’s a bloody pandemic not a self help retreat. All we _have_ to do is stay inside and not get sick.” 

“Hmm.”

“I mean, if you _want_ to, I don’t know, learn new skills and ‘better yourself’, whatever that means, sure, but I sure as hell ain’t gonna be told I _have_ to.” 

“What if you don’t know what you want to do?” 

Diego turned to look at him. 

“Where’s this coming from?” He asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“I don’t know I guess...I...I don’t think I know who I am anymore?” Klaus wouldn’t look at him as Diego sighed, taking a seat on the side of the tub. 

“Well, you are my brother, you are the funniest person in this house and a total jackass. You are...unique and bold and kind. And...you can never repeat this but, one of my favourite people.” Diego wouldn’t look at him either now, not used to being this...vulnerable.

“Is that…enough though? Dad-”

“Screw him.” Diego cut in, the change in tone jarring.

“But what if...what if he was right? What if I am wasting…” He gestured vaguely at himself. 

“That man was a psychotic prick, he wasn’t right about anything.” Diego said, standing again, the anger at his father burning once more. 

“But you still...you still kinda do what he wanted?” He said it nervously, as if expecting a punch. 

“I _what?!””_

“Well, you know, vigilanty, fighting crime with all your, like, muscles and knives.”

“That is _not_ the same.” Diego said through gritted teeth and Klaus sighed. 

“It isn’t really different either. Same with Luther and Five, even Allison in a way.” 

“Look, if you feel like you’ve gotta please Dad to feel good about yourself, go ahead, but it’s a wasted effort.” Diego snapped and Klaus sighed. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. It’s stupid.” Klaus said, hauling himself out the tub.

Diego sighed. 

“I’m sorry, talking about him just makes me….”

“I know.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay though?” He asked and Klaus smiled. 

“Gucci.” 

Diego rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, well, I need to get back to cutting so you can have your go.” He said, lifting the scissors once again. 

“Oh that’s okay, I’ve decided I’m gonna grow a mullet!” Klaus announced and Diego raised his eyebrows. 

“Of course you are.” He deadpanned. 

He could have sworn, keeping up with Klaus and his train of thought was a full time job, how Ben managed really was a mystery from beyond the grave.

***

Five could hear footsteps approaching the rooftop door. He narrowed his eyes, preparing, if necessary, to vanish out of the reach of Allison’s scissors. He relaxed when he saw the familiar mop of dark hair appearing. 

“Oh. It’s just you.” Five said, and Klaus frowned. 

“Charming.”

Five rolled his eyes. 

“You hiding from Allison too?” He asked and Five looked offended. 

“No! I mean...maybe. I’m not _hiding_.” 

Klaus raised his hands in surrender. 

“Sorry I asked.” He said with a sigh. His voice sounded heavier than normal, and Five studied him carefully. 

“What are you going up here?” He asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“Hiding.” 

“From Allison?”

“Just...I seem to have a habit of pissing people off today.” 

“Today?” Five raised his eyebrows. 

“Hey!” 

Five shrugged. 

“I’m just saying.” 

To his surprise, Klaus didn’t fight back any further, he just set himself down on the wall miserably. Five shifted a little, feeling awkward, he wasn’t good with emotions. Delores had always called him insensitive, that wasn’t totally true, he just wasn’t good at showing it. 

“Look, I’m sure you don’t annoy _everyone._ ” Five said, attempting to be comforting. 

Klaus looked up at him, weighing up how to take the comment. “Thanks buddy.” He said eventually. 

That was as far as Five’s plan had gotten. 

“Hey Five?” Klaus piped up suddenly. “How...how did you get, you know, to use your powers?” 

Five frowned, confused by the new direction of conversation. 

“You mean before or after I got stuck in the apocalypse?” He said deadpan. 

“Just...in general?” 

Five sighed. 

“Practice, discipline, focus.” He said and Klaus nodded a little. 

“And it just...happened?” 

“Eventually. But Dad was a good mentor.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes a little. 

“For me, at least.” Five added. “Why do you ask?” 

Klaus shrugged. 

“Just...I’ve been trying, to, I don’t know, practice. I just can’t seem to get it right.” He admitted. 

“Hmm, maybe it’s your method? What did Dad used to have you do to practice?” 

Klaus shuddered. 

“Yeah...I don’t think Dad’s methods are going to help here.” He said. Five took the queue. 

“Okay, maybe you just need somebody to spot you? Keep you focused.” He said and Klaus raised his eyebrows. 

“You think I need a babysitter?” 

“If that’s how you want to see it, yes.” Five said and Klaus rolled his eyes. “Let’s give it a try. Come on.”

“Fine.” Klaus closed his eyes, trying to focus his energy. When he opened them again, what had been a quiet rooftop was now crowded. He jumped a little, and some of the ghosts seemed to falter. 

“Can you see them?” He asked. 

“No. Keep going.” Five said, matter of factly. 

Klaus pushed harder, a ringing beginning in his ears. Ben was back, watching quietly from the corner. 

Klaus closed his eyes again in pain and there was a flicker in his palms.

“That’s it! Keep going, focus!” Five said just as Klaus gasped, eyes snapping open, the blue light gone. He sighed, lifting a hand to his head. 

Five considered him a moment. “Meet me back here, tomorrow, same time.” He said, and with that he was gone. 

Ben smiled at him from the corner, and Klaus returned it. He didn’t care about making their father proud anymore, that ship had sailed when he was a child. But his siblings? He hoped that, in that at least, he still had a shot. 

  
  


_***_

  
  


They all sat around the big dining table in an awkward silence. The elephant in the room on Luther, Diego and Vanya’s heads. 

“This is amazing Luther.” Allison said, taking a bite. There were murmured agreements from the room. 

“Oh, thanks.” Luther sounded pleased, but surprised. 

“At least someone’s actually good at their hobby.” Diego muttered. Allison glared at him. 

“Big words, coming from someone who looks like _that_.” She retorted. 

Klaus sniggered and Diego kicked him under the table. “Ow! Easy Sonic.” He teased. 

Five frowned at the reference. 

“Sonic is like a spiky blue hedgehog.” Klaus explained and Five nodded approvingly. 

“I can see that.” 

Diego glowered. His hair sticking out at odd angles where he had cut unevenly. 

“At least I’ve still got hair.” He hissed and Luther raised a hand to cover his bald head self consciously. 

“I think Luther suits it.” Allison defended. 

“He looks like Dr. Evil.” Klaus corrected. Five frowned again and Klaus sighed. “Austin Powers! Come on man you gotta watch some movies.” 

“How did you let her near you after what she did to Luther?” Five asked Vanya who shrugged. 

“I…” She didn’t want to hurt Allison’s feelings, but then again she also hadn’t wanted bangs that were about three inches too short. “I don’t know.” She admitted and Allison huffed. 

“I was just trying to help.” She said and Luther smiled. 

“I know...just maybe...never again?” She frowned at him. 

“Maybe we should all just...eat this lovely meal?” Vanya suggested and everyone grumbled an agreement. 

“Family dinner, another great idea.” Diego muttered and Vanya glared at him until he backed down. 

“God, Luther, this is immense. Seriously man, I cannot remember the last time I had a roast like this...I mean, or the last time I had a roast, but still, I bet it wasn’t as good as this.” Klaus said, helping himself to a second helping. 

“Uh, thanks Klaus.” Luther said. 

Ben had been watching, silently amused, from his space at the table, one Klaus had set out for him as always. 

“Klaus, take it easy, your eyes are bigger than your stomach.” He said, raising his eyebrows a little at the speed in which his brother inhaled his food. 

“Don’t judge me, I am eating for two after all.” He chuckled and Ben raised his eyes. 

“It’s been years Klaus, that joke is not funny anymore, it never was.” 

Klaus shrugged. 

“Funny.” He said, his mouth full. 

The others just stared at him blankly. Ben sighed. Klaus always ate like it was his first meal in years, and likely his last. Sometimes that hadn’t been far from the truth. 

With eyes on Klaus, Five slipped his hand from the table, placing a napkin parcel of food in his pocket. Vanya almost missed it, but not quite.

Later, as Allison and Luther collected in the dishes, Klaus slumped back with a groan, his plate picked clean. 

“You ever heard of leftovers?” Diego teased and Klaus glared at him. 

“Alright Sonic.” He snapped back and Diego huffed. 

“It’s not _that_ bad.” He muttered as he got up, stalking out of the room. 

“Ugh, I’m going to lie down, if anything happens, don’t call me.” Klaus said steadily making his way upstairs, woosy with food. 

Once Allison and Luther had left the room, Vanya turned to Five, stopping him as he made the leave. 

“I know what you’re doing.” She said and he froze, turning to face her.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said calmly. 

“You were putting food in your pocket.” She said and he stiffened. “What’s going on Five? Is this to do with the hoarding?” 

“What, so just because I don’t eat myself sick like Klaus suddenly I have a problem?” He said defensively. 

“I think it’s also a trauma response, yeah.” She said. 

Five scoffed. 

“I am fine.” He said and Vanya sighed. 

“You know, keeping a store of rations is not a normal response to something Five.” 

“Oh really? So why is every idiot on the news doing the same? All that panic buying?” 

“They don’t have a history...like you do. And I’m sure they don’t have a wardrobe full of secret supplies and rationed meals.” Vanya pointed out and Five froze. 

“Look, I’m just saying, I acknowledge it must be hard for you to adjust to having a stable life, especially with everything that’s going on at the moment. It’s clearly affecting Klaus too. I just want you to know that we will support you, like we support him. You just have to let me help.” 

“Well, if i ever do need help I’ll be sure to remember that. Now, excuse me.” He said, before vanishing into thin air. 

Vanya sighed. If there was one thing they should have learnt from the Hargrevees family meals of their childhood it was that nothing in the Academy was ever simple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Dolores have a frank discussion, Vanya gets a surprising new student and Diego and Klaus take a drive.

It was late evening, the house still apart from the music. It flowed out from Vanya’s violin as it filled up the room, as though a physical presence. She was focused, keeping it from spilling over, from overwhelming her. 

As the piece drew to a close she became suddenly aware of a presence behind her. She turned to find Luther loitering in the darkness. 

“Sorry I...I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said, awkwardly. 

“Oh...no, it’s okay, you didn’t.” Vanya said with a smile. 

The pair stood awkwardly for a moment, not really sure where to go from there. The two had never exactly got on, and one on one conversations were a rarity neither of them knew how to navigate.

“You play beautifully.” He said, moving into the room. 

“Oh. Thank you.” She sounded surprised. 

“I always sort of envied you for - being able to play - you know? To have a skill you worked at, not just something you were born with.” 

“You did?” 

Luther shrugged. 

“I guess it’s a little late now huh?” He chuckled awkwardly. 

“No! I mean...no, it’s never too late to learn.”

“You really think so?” 

“Of course, Monet didn’t start to really paint until his 40s.” 

Luther frowned.

“The waterlilies guy? And the bridge? No...okay, but the point is you can still learn if you wanted to. In fact, here, let’s have a try.” 

“Oh, are you...are you sure?” Luther asked awkwardly as she handed him the violin. He looked perplexed, the violin seeming to shrink in size in his hands. 

“Of course.” She smiled reassuringly at him and he relaxed a little.

“Okay...umm, what...what do I do?” He asked. 

“Okay, let’s start with how to hold it yeah? So, this part goes under your chin, resting against the shoulder okay?” She said demonstrating on thin air as he copied her. 

“Okay so, then you have your bow, this is gonna be a little small on you, your thumb normally goes between these bits, but for you let’s try and tuck it under, that’s it.” She said as he grasped it a little clumsily with his large gloved hands. 

“Okay...so, maybe just, sit down? So I can see?” She said with an awkward smile as she strained her neck up at him, unable to see anything but the back of the instrument. 

“Oh, of course, sorry.” He said, lowering himself into a chair so she could stand over him. 

“Alright so, first we have G.” She said, guiding his hand. “Pull the bow across it.” She instructed. 

The note rang out, a little scratchy, but a note none the less. Luther beamed. 

“Okay now D.” She said and Luther followed her. 

“A...and E.” She said, Luther moving unprompted now. 

“Brilliant!” She said and Luther smiled. 

“What’s next?” He asked eagerly. 

“Umm, okay, so lets try...place your finger up here.” She said, guiding his hand along the fingerboard. “Okay, press down this one only.” She said 

Luther pulled the bow across and the violin screeched. He froze, grimacing at the sound. He repositioned himself and tried again. Vanya couldn’t help but wince. 

“Damn it these strings are tiny.” Luther muttered. The whole instrument really did look comically in his hands, like a childs toy. 

“Here, try this instead.” She said, lifting his fingers and placing one across two strings, it fit naturally and Vanya found herself marveling for a moment at the pure insanity of Luther’s form. He could crush her in one hand if he wanted to. She shuddered a little, the memory that thought brought forward briefly haunting her. 

Luther pulled the bow across once more and beamed as a crisp note rang out.

“There, you got it.” She said. 

He lowered the violin, seeming to consider her for a moment. 

“You’re a good teacher Vanya.” He said and she blushed. 

“Well, I’m not sure all my students would agree but...thanks. I do...I do like it. It feels good...to help someone, even if it’s just with a silly instrument.” She said, avoiding eye contact, her arms crossing her body. 

“It isn’t silly. I’m...I’m sorry if I never seemed to take it seriously...I just, couldn’t allow myself anything outside of the Academy, not around Dad, being Number One and everything.” 

She smiled. 

“Thanks, and I understand, it wasn’t easy, not for any of us.” She said and Luther nodded. 

“No. I don’t suppose it was.” 

“But...things, they can get better you know, with time. It’s just a matter of time.” She said, nodding to the violin in his hand. Luther smiled. 

“Thank you Vanya.” He said, genuinely. 

“It’s okay, it’s just my job, you know, I can't have any paying students at the moment so might as well.” She tried to brush it off. 

“Well, even still. Thanks. I’ll be sure to make you some muffins or something.” He said and Vanya smiled. 

“Thanks Luther, any time you want lesson two, just let me know.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said handing the instrument back to her. 

“Goodnigtht, _sister._ ” He said purposefully as he got up to leave. 

“Goodnight.” She said. 

As Luther vanished up the stairs, Vanya began to play again, her mind dwelling on their brief interaction. It was, she supposed, a testament to the ‘power of music’ everyone always talked about. Not the power she had over music, that hadn’t made her his sister; it was just a few shaky notes, produced for the first time. In those few notes Luther had not been Number One, but her brother and those brief moments had brought the two of them closer than they had perhaps they had ever been before.

  
  


***

  
  
  


It was late - or early; one or the other. The lamp was still on, as were his clothes. Diego wasn’t sure exactly when his brain had powered down, or if it ever really had entirely - he still had the knife in his fist. He had never been a deep sleeper, and the floorboard creak was enough to snap his eyes open again, tense his grip on the hilt of the knife. The tension didn’t last long however, the door, which was already slightly ajar, was nudged a little, a mop of dark hair appearing cautiously around it, his face looking gaunt and ghostly in the dim light.

“Klaus.” Diego said, relaxing back against the wall. His brother wasn’t looking at him, gazing at the floor. 

“Di…”He began, his voice was heavy. 

“It’s-” Diego glanced at his clock, “-Jeez, it’s four am Klaus, what’s going on?” 

Klaus shifted uncomfortably, he hoped his mouth as if to talk but nothing came out. Diego sighed. 

“Shall I put the kettle on?” He asked and Klaus looked up at him, his eyes seemingly sunkned, he smiled weakly. 

“Thanks.” He whispered and Diego sighed, pulling himself off the bed. 

“Come on then.” 

  
  
  
  


“So, coffee or coco?” Diego asked. He put the kettle on before turning to look at Klaus who was seated at the table. 

“Umm…” Klaus seemed to consider it a moment, sounding as though he was trying to focus his thoughts. His leg was bouncing repeatedly, the pace elevating. “Coco.” He said and Diego smiled. 

“Okay, coco coming right up.” He said and Klaus smiled. 

There was a silence as Diego prepared the drinks, coco for Klaus, and a coffee for himself. The whistle of the kettle drowned out the sound Klaus chewing at his fingernails, grimacing as he got a mouthful of nail polish. 

A few minutes later Diego slid the cup across the table to his brother. Klaus had taken to sitting on his feet now, his fingers strumming against his cheeks as he lent his elbows on the table. 

“You doing okay bro?” Diego asked with concern. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” 

“You seem...pretty out of it.” Diego observed. Klaus sighed. 

“Umm, yeah, I...I don’t know.” He ran his hands across his face with a groan. 

“Is there….anything you wanna talk about?” Diego couldn’t help but sound nervous. Klaus sighed. 

“I...I don’t know...I’ve been practicing my powers, with Five, and just…” He paused to sip his coco. “A lot of getting used to I guess.” 

“Have you had much luck?” Diego asked and Klaus grimaced bitterly

“Nope, every other sod in the afterlife seems to be coming for the party, I just can’t make any of them corporal,.” He sighed heavily, hand tapping on the table. “Christ I want a drink.” 

“Hey.”

“I know, I know, it’s true though. Just a bit yeah, just a scotch or two, or tequila, just so I can sleep.” 

Diego sighed sadly. 

“You’re doing so well Klaus…”

“Yeah...yeah. I’m just...tired.” He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. “And with Five around so much at the moment...I love the little guy but his entourage? Not so much.” 

“Entourage?” 

“Dear brother wasn’t exaggerating about his life of crime.” Klaus said over the rim off his mug. “They never shut up, drives me insane.” 

“They...follow him?” 

Klaus nodded. 

“They...follow those who killed them?” Diego suddenly seemed on edge.

“It’s not a rule but...yeah, a lot seem to.” 

Diego shuddered, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, there is rarely anyone around you. I know you talk a big talk but you wouldn’t know it by your ghosts.” 

Diego shifted uncomfortably again and Klaus smiled a little. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you.” Klaus said and Diego smiled, a little nervously. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t.” 

“Sure.” Klaus said, dipping his finger into his coco and popping it into his mouth. 

Silence fell again as Diego stared into his cup. 

“Sorry.” Klaus said suddenly. Diego was almost caught off guard.

“What?”

“For-” Klaus guestered around vaguely. “Not exactly your idea of a good night's sleep.” 

“Oh. It’s okay, I’m not really sure I would know one anyway.” Diego said and Klaus nodded sadly. 

“Christ, Dad really did a number on us huh? Bastard.” 

Diego smiled. 

“I’ll drink to that.” He said, rising the mug and draining the last of it. 

“Can I ask...why you came to me? Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you did but…” 

Klaus considered this for a moment. 

“I...I think sometimes they can back off a little when other people they aren’t connected to are there? As if they are scared? Some of them anyway.” 

Diego nodded.

“But...also, at this point, I’m so tired...I don’t think...I don’t think I trust myself…” He admitted, staring into the dregs of his mug. 

“When did you last get some sleep?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“Bold of you to assume time exists anymore.” He said and Diego sighed. 

“I take it, that means a while?” 

Klaus nodded. 

“You say it’s harder when we are all around yeah?” Diego asked and Klaus nodded. 

“Yeah…”

“So, what if we were to go out?” 

Klaus frowned. 

“We can’t, the lockdown.” Klaus pointed out and Diego smiled. 

“We don’t have to be actually in the streets.” Diego said, getting to his feet. “Come on.” 

Klaus followed him with a frown as Diego headed towards the door. 

“Are you sure?” Klaus asked and Diego rolled his eyes. 

“Since when were you worried about sneaking out, huh?” 

Diego grabbed the keys and the two piled into his old car. It was warm outside, the sun teasing the edges of the horizon, sending a deep blue glow through the previously dark sky. 

Diego pulled out of the drive, driving through the empty streets. Klaus settled himself into the passenger seat, reaching out to turn on the radio. 

“Good morning folks, here’s a little soul for ya soul this early morning.” The host said softly as Midnight Train to Georgia began to drift around the car. Klaus smiled, settling back in the chair, resting his head against the window. 

“Better?” Diego asked, smiling at him and Klaus nodded, his eyes shut. 

“Blissfully.” He whispered. 

Diego smiled, continuing to drive. 

As the song was fading out, Diego became aware of Klaus’ light snores. He smiled at the sleeping form of his brother, suddenly so peaceful. He kept driving, around and around in circles for the next few hours, not wanting to risk taking him back home. He couldn’t always do much to help, but if he could do this one thing for him, just this, Diego would have driven to the ends of the earth if it meant his brother could have just a little peace.

  
***

“Hey Dolores, I’m sorry I've been gone so long.” Number Five said, appearing in the now abandoned mall. He had been trying to slip away early each morning or so to see her. She was sat just as he had left her, surrounded by his supplies. 

Dolores didn’t say anything, she just glared at him.

“What? What’s this? I thought you of all people would be pleased to see me?” 

“I wouldn’t have to be if I wasn’t waiting around here like an abandoned pet!” She snapped and Five sighed.

“Look, we’ve been over this, it works best for us this way, to have a little space.” 

“Best for us huh? You can be so selfish you know that right?” 

“Yes, best for us! How is that selfish?” 

Dolores scoffed. “Have you _seen_ the news?!”

“Of course I’ve seen the news! You are perfectly safe here!” 

“That isn’t the point and you know it.” She muttered

“If you care so much I can leave, would that make you happy?!” Five snapped, turning as if to go. Dolores sighed. 

“Wait! I’m sorry, it isn’t...it isn’t your fault I shouldn’t be shouting at you.”

Five relaxed a little.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you either, I’m sorry.” He smiled softly at her.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well.”

“So, how is everyone?”

“Oh, they are all fine I think, annoying as usual. Klaus of all people has taken up my suggestion of training. These truly are strange times huh?” 

Dolores raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. 

“Desperate times really do bring out the strangest things in people.” 

“Exactly. Honestly, surprisingly Vanya is my biggest problem at the moment, won’t leave me alone. _She_ has the audacity to say that _I_ have a problem!” Five ranted.

“I mean...I have always said you have a drink problem…” Dolores pointed out. 

“No, not with the drinking!...Well, not specifically…” Five trailed off. “She says I am hoarding as some kind of ‘trauma response’, I mean I lived through the actual apocalypse for christ’s sake, does she really think a little pandemic is going to get to me?”

“Don’t you think that is rather the point?” 

“What do you mean that’s the point? That’s not the point, there is no point.” Five insisted. “This! This is not hoarding! This is supplies! Always be well prepared, that’s what Dad said. So, if the supermarkets suddenly run out of beans I’ll have some, Vanya won’t be so smug then.” 

“Having a few cans of beans isn’t the same as meals rationing…”

“Well, yes, I know that rationing meals is different…” Five shifted a little, uncomfortably. 

“So, don’t you think that is what Vanya meant? That isn’t rational behaviour.” 

“No! It is totally rational! If we end up in an apocalypse scenario my body will be prepared, I will be adjusted to the rationing lifestyle, unlike the rest of them.” 

“That isn’t rational, it is unhealthy.”

“No, it’s not unhealthy it’s smart! I...I know what I’m doing…” He didn’t sound so sure anymore. Dolores just stared at him.

“Stop looking at me like that…”

She raised her widely drawn eyebrows again.

“Okay so, _maybe,_ maybe I am taking it a little far...and maybe it’s because of...you know...everything you and I went through…” He relented a little.

“You lived through an apocalypse for nearly 50 years. Anyone would need therapy after that.” 

“I do not need therapy! I wish everyone would stop saying that.” Five snapped.

Dolores smiled sadly at him.

“Oh sweetheart, you are talking to yourself through a mannequin in an abandoned mall. I’m not even real, Five.” 

Silence hung for a moment as Five stared at her in disbelief. 

“What?...Why...why would you say something like that? ....Dolores?” 

She stared blankly back at him. The expression gone from her face.

“Dolores? Come on, stop kidding around.”

Nothing. 

“Hey, don’t give me the silent treatment...”

He was beginning to panic, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Please, please don’t leave me alone.” He whispered. 

The tears slowly dripped down his face as he searched desperately for her in those painted eyes, those eyes that seemed to look through him, lifeless. 

She said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since the last post....WE GOT A S2 DATE! God I am so excited, if anyone has any S2 theories or thoughts or just wants to scream in excitement comment them down below I would love to hear them! 
> 
> I also just wanted to say thanks to my friend who when I said "I feel like I've done nothing with Luther what should he do next" offered me this scenario of Vanya teaching him violin. Hopefully I've done it justice. (Also I do not know how to play violin so sorry sorry that the descriptions are kinda sparse and maybe not accurate.)
> 
> But yeah, you can check out my friend's account on here (Self_Indulgent_TMNT), she doesn't do TUA fics but there is still some great stuff you might be interested in. 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit of a filler in terms of progression but we will be back to the usually scheduled drama soon...
> 
> Also, I kind of hate myself for the Dolores bit...but once I thought of it, I couldn't not write it...what do you think?
> 
> As always, a kudos or comment would really make my day. Thank you so much for reading, stay safe xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Klaus throw themselves into Klaus's training. Ben and Diego are beginning to get concerned...

“Klaus...maybe we should rest for a bit?” Ben suggested, watching Klaus’s eyes screwed closed, fists bunched as Ben flickered in corporal form. 

“Why, getting tired?” His tone was teasing but there was a strain behind it. 

“ _ I’m  _ fine.” 

“Great, well then that makes two of us, come on, keep trying.” 

“Look, I know Five said to practice but you gotta, you, sleep and eat...and bathe.”

Klaus sighed, relaxing his hands and letting Ben fade back into ghost form.

“Are you saying I stink?” 

“I mean, I can’t tell, but probably.” 

Klaus glared at him. 

“I thought you wanted me to practice?” 

“I did! But...this whole thing with Five...it feels a little…?”

“What? I know he is a little intense but-”

“- I was going to say it feels a little... _ dad _ .” Ben cut in and Klaus stopped. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

There was silence for a moment as Klaus thought. 

“I mean...he is there with me and I’m not locked up…” He made his point quietly, remembering the horrors of the mausoleum.

“...I didn’t mean  _ your _ training…” Ben said. Silence again. 

“Oh.” Klaus said eventually. 

They didn’t talk a lot about Ben’s training. They didn’t talk about anyone's as kids, but once Ben was a ghost, keeping any part of Klaus’ life from him was almost impossible. Ben, however, still had his secrets. 

“But...I want him to. We were kids, but I’m not anymore. I’m...I’m really sorry if it is bringing back anything about...but, he is helping.” Klaus said and Ben sighed. 

“Is he though? I think it’s helping him more.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Five needs a cause: the apocalypse, the commission, the academy - you said it yourself he is addicted to it. Training you is a cause he can throw himself into. Haven’t you noticed he has hardly done anything  _ but  _ train with you?” 

“Because I asked him to” 

“No, he told you you needed help and you agreed to let him.” 

“Same difference.” Klaus shrugged. Ben sighed, frustrated. 

“I just...I don’t want you to hurt yourself to help him. Training is good but you have done nothing  _ but  _ train for days. It can’t be good for you.” 

“You are such a hypocrite you know that right? You spent  _ years  _ telling me to ask for help, and when I am finally getting it you criticise me? I’m sorry if you’re jealous that I’ve got someone else to support me for once!” Klaus snapped, suddenly defensive.

“You think I  _ asked  _ for that?! To be your babysitter?!” Ben snapped back.

“I think you can’t have me be happy because if I were, what’s even the point in having you around!” 

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Ben’s face had fallen, he just stood there, looking at him with pain in his eyes. 

“You bastard.” He muttered

“Ben I’m-”

“Find someone else to manifest.” With that, he was gone.

***

Ben had not been right, definitely not - Klaus told himself as he slowly made his way down the grand staircase. Okay so  _ maybe _ he was exhausted and  _ maybe _ he had had an almost constant migraine from all the screams for what felt like forever, and  _ maybe _ he was seeing spots dancing in his vision - but Ben was not right. 

He made it halfway down before the spinning became a little too much. Clutching at the banister he lowered himself down onto the step. He had found that attempting to manifest Ben made everyone else in the vicinity a whole lot louder. Whilst he was slowly getting better at making Ben corporal, he often couldn’t hear him over the screams of the others. Something he wasn’t sure that Five fully appreciated. Not that Ben had been right or anything. 

“I will pay you to please just shut up.” He whispered through gritted teeth. “Ah shit I guess you don’t take dollars do you?” 

“Klaus?” 

He looked up to see Diego making his way up the stairs. 

“Diego! My favourite brother!” Klaus smiled in what he thought resembled normal.

“You talking to Ben….on the stairs?” He asked, confused. 

“Oh, no Ben...I may have pissed Ben off.” Klaus admitted and Diego rolled his eyes.

“Why am I not surprised?” He teased.

“Hey!” 

“What are you doing on the stairs then?” Diego asked and Klaus thought about his response for a moment. 

“Oh...well...I.” 

Diego raised his eyebrows. 

“It’s...it’s nothing, just, having a little pitstop.” 

Diego didn’t look convinced. 

“Okay…I’ve hardly seen you these last few days.”

“Aww you missing me mi hermano?” 

“What have you been up to locked away?”

“Ha wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Diego rolled his eyes, he knew this was Klaus’ defensive method and that there was very little he could get out of him in this mood. 

“There you are!” Five’s voice startled them both. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Five said, clearly irritated. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I lost track of time.” Klaus said. Diego frowned, 

“Waiting? What are you two up to?” Diego asked and Klaus smiled. 

“You will find out soon enough.” 

“...why does that not fill me with confidence…”

“Klaus! I’ll see you up there now.” Five insisted before vanishing. 

“Jesus, what the hell has gotten into him?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“He’s just a little...high strung at the moment.” 

“Understatement.” 

“Wouldn’t you be if you were like a sixty year old virgin?”

Diego considered this, seemingly taking Klaus’ point. 

Klaus pulled himself up, swaying unease on his feet. The dots were back. 

“Wow.” Diego said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked, looking closely, as if he could read it on his face. Klaus brushed him off. 

“Dandy. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date to keep.” He pushed away, slowly making his way back up the stairs towards the roof. Diego watched him go perplexed. 

After all this time one thing Diego could say for sure about his family was that secrets were rarely a good thing. He just prayed that this time his instincts were wrong. 

***

“No way.”

“Why not!”

“You aren’t ready yet!” 

“I am! I can do it!”

Five rolled his eyes. 

“You remember what happened when I thought I was ready before I was?” He pointed out and Klaus sighed.

“It’s highly unlikely I will end up in an apocalypse just cause I manifest Ben for the others.” 

Five sighed. He had been avoiding the others for days now, especially Vanya. He didn’t want questions he couldn’t answer. He didn’t want questions at all. Although...if the focus were solely on Klaus…

“Fine, whatever.” Five said and Klaus beamed. 

“I  _ can _ do it Five. I know no one thinks I can but I can!” 

“You don’t have to convince me twice.” Five said, already ready to move on from the conversation. “So, when are you doing this then?” 

“Tomorrow. I...I have to sort a few things out with Ben first…” He said and Five narrowed his eyes a little, intrigued. 

“Okay…”

“Tomorrow, have everyone in the living room for 12.” 

“Fine.” Five said, a little begrudgingly. He vanished before Klaus could say any more. 

Despite the screaming in his ears and the exhaustion in his bones Klaus was excited. He could finally be useful, he could finally give his siblings what they needed of him. He had said terrible things to Ben but he could make up for it all by giving him what he wanted, giving him the rest of the family. He would reunite his siblings, even if it killed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... how well do you think Klaus' little show is gonna go huh? 
> 
> I know this was a bit of a filler chapter but I promise you all the action is about to go down. 
> 
> I don't want this chapter to come off as I am having a go at Five too much? All of his actions are driven by his own issues of course and fallout from the whole thing with Delores last chapter and we will get more of that I am just refocusing in on Klaus for a moment to build up for the events of the next chapter.
> 
> I am not 100% sure when that next chapter will be it will probably not been until after June 7th cause I have to move stuff between my current Uni house and my new one this week so it's going to be a bit hectic. So, apologises for that but bare with me x
> 
> As always Kudos and comments make my day, thank you to those of you who continue to motivate me with your feedback it is really appreciated. I would also love to hear you opinions on the new posters! 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, stay safe xx
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I won't say much as I am sure we all already know everything I have to say but if you have not yet signed this for justice for George Floyd, please, do so here http://chng.it/6GPYyPfJVZ Thank you x


	12. Chapter 12

The study door was open. For some reason this simple fact seemed to trigger some childlike rebellion in Allison - even after all this time. She crept towards it with curiosity. Five often guarded the office as his territory, almost as religiously as their father had. Luther had had a period soon after the apocalypse of doing the same, locking himself in there for days on end trying to find any evidence that there had been some  _ reason _ , some purpose to what their father had put them through - a process the others had had time to work through for a while now, as well as you can do anyway. 

She wasn’t sure what Five had been attempting to find - whether it be merely information or emotional resolution - but she doubted he had found much of either. 

She entered the room silently, glancing around at the piles of papers and files Five had been sorting through. She was startled however to round the side of the desk and find Diego, sat cross legged on the floor amongst a pile of notebooks. 

“Diego!” She exclaimed in surprise causing him to jump slightly. 

“Jesus! Allison!” He glared at her, embarrassed at his surprise. “What are you going in here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Allison asked and Diego sighed. “You’re the last person I would expect to find in here.” 

Diego shifted a little.

“Oh, well, I’m...I’m researching.” 

“Researching?” 

“Yeah.” He could tell he wasn’t going to get away without a proper explanation. 

“Klaus is acting strange.” He said and Allison raised her eyes. “I know but like, not regular Klaus strange. I’m...I’m worried.” 

Allison’s face softened a little, lowering herself down to his level. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I...I don’t know exactly, he just, he seems very closed off and kinda, ill? He doesn’t seem well.” 

Allison frowned. 

“I...I hadn’t noticed? Klaus normally makes a press release every time he has a sniffle.” 

“Well yeah unless...well, you remember when he had appendicitis?” 

They had been 14. Ben had found him passed out in the bathroom. Mom estimated he had been keeping it secret for several days by the time they found him. 

“Yeah…” Allison suddenly saw where Diego was coming from. “Do you think he is using again?” She asked and Diego shook his head. 

“No. He...he mentions how loud the ghosts are sometimes. Says they are giving him a headache. I think it’s something else. Five has been training with him over the last few weeks and I...I don’t know what I thought. That it could be connected to his powers? You remember the complications Ben had growing up with his?” 

Allison shuddered. 

“Have you found anything?” She asked and Diego sighed. 

“Nothing clear.” He said, looking back down into the notebooks. Allison reached out and took one, feeling a little rush of adrenaline as she did so - their father would have killed them for this. 

She scanned the pages, feeling her heart sink at their contents. There was no mention of their names, not one. She wasn’t sure what she had expected - he had never called her anything other than Number 3 before, why should his notebook be any different? 

There was silence for a moment as they both read the horrors of their childhood, played back to them in scientific observations. 

“He locked Klaus in a mausoleum.” Diego said, not looking up from the book. “On and off, from the age of 8.” 

The statement hung in the air for a while, neither of them knowing what to do with it. 

“He always did sleep with the lights on.” Allison whispered, computing the information. They had all had separate training, they had all silently vowed never to speak of it. But she remembered when Klaus would vanish for a day or so, and return silent and shivering. Hiding himself away but never shutting himself in, the door always ajar, the lights burning throughout the night. 

They continued again in silence. It was like a car crash, she didn’t want to read on but she couldn’t look away. Reading the atrocities their father had committed against each of them, the cold way he had examined them, as lab rats, even as small children. 

When she read about Vanya, what he had had her do to Vanya, Allison couldn’t help a tear escaping her. 

“The bastard.” Diego muttered suddenly. Allison wiped her eye with her thumb, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“What is it?” She asked and Diego handed her the book. 

“When we were kids, basically babies. He says Klaus wouldn’t stop crying. Good old Reginald thought he was just scared of the dark, he calls it a weakness of character.” Allison gasped as she read further. 

“He drugged him?” She said, looking up at Diego who looked grim. 

“Every night. Until he realised what it was and started locking Klaus up to face them instead. This isn’t even a little NyQuil - this is strong grade stuff. No wonder the kid ended up a junkie.” 

Allison sat in silence, rereading the account - of the nannies failing to get him to sleep, of how he would wail and how easily Reginald had decided on his solution. She couldn’t help remember Claire. Was she any better than their own father and Klaus? She hadn’t thought she could have ever hated herself more for what she had done to Claire, until this moment. Her worst fears as a parent were true - she was her father's daughter. 

“Oh, there you are.” The voice made them both start, jarring them out of the gravity of their discoveries. Five had appeared in the doorway. Diego expected him to scold them for going through his filing but to his surprise he didn’t even mention it. 

“We are all needed in the living room. Now.” He said, before vanishing. 

Allison and Diego shared a look for a moment, both seeming to sign a silent deal. 

They left the room in silence, the new information weighing heavily on their souls. Both reverting back to their childhood pact, when it comes to their father it’s better for everyone not to ask, and not to tell.

***

  
  


“What is this meeting about?” Luther asked as he joined the others in the living room. “Has there been more updates on the news? Can we go outside properly again?” 

“Ummm...no.” Klaus said, awkwardly. He stood in front of his siblings who sat staring at him with confused anticipation. 

“Oh. So, what’s going on?” Luther asked. 

“Well...I, I was thinking about what Allison and Five, and well, what pretty much all of you had said and, well, given we have so much free time at the moment I thought that...well…because it would help-”

“Klaus.” Diego cut in, softly, 

“Oh, yeah sorry, umm well.” Klaus rambled with an awkward smile. He hadn’t realised how nervous he was. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, his limbs shaky. “I think well, actually, I  _ know,  _ I can manifest Ben.” 

“Really?” Allison sounded so excited. 

“That’s brilliant, Klaus!” Vanya said, beaming.

Klaus smiled. 

“Yeah well...I, I wanted him to be able to talk to you all again. He misses you and I know you miss him and I just thought well if I can do something about that…” He trailed off. 

“Can...can you get him for us now?” Luther asked eagerly. 

“Yes!” Klaus beamed, their enthusiasm boosting his confidence. “Okay Benny, show time!” He said to the space beside him, rubbing his hands together and closing his eyes. The others looked on expectantly as the blue light flickered in his palms. 

Five watched silently from the side of the room. 

Klaus grimaced, his brow furrowed. His siblings glanced between each other when nothing happened.

“Come on, come on.” Klaus muttered, straining. The voices were getting louder already, an assault on his senses - so loud, he missed Allison gasp. 

“Ben!” She whispered as the pale figure of their brother appeared before them. 

“Hey sis.” Ben smiled and Allison let out a sudden sob of joy. 

“Oh my god, it’s really you.” She whispered. 

Diego was on his feet, moving towards their brother’s form. 

“Hey Diego.” Ben said. Diego didn’t look like he believed his eyes. 

“Ben…” 

Ben reached out a ghostly hand, and placed it on his brother's shoulder. Diego seemed shocked by the touch for a moment before he pulled Ben into a tight hug. 

When he pulled back Vanya was waiting. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered and Ben smiled. 

“You too Vanya.” He smiled. 

Luther hung back for a moment as Ben hugged Allison. 

“Come on big guy.” Ben teased and Luther smiled sadly. 

“I’m so sorry Ben.” He said, looking heartbroken. “I should have done better, I was Number 1 I should have-” 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault Luther.” Ben cut him off and tears came to Luther’s eyes as Ben opened his arms for a hug. 

Five smiled at Ben, but kept his distance. They had had their reunion the first time Klaus had managed to manifest him for long enough in training, and Five was busy studying Klaus. With the rest of the family’s attention on Ben, no one seemed to notice the way Klaus’s face was scrunched up in pain, the way he was shaking slightly, the sweat forming on his brow. Five appeared at his side and Klaus flinched. 

“Stay focused Klaus, clear your mind.” Five coached and Klaus grunted. Ben’s form was strengthening, becoming more solid by the minute. 

Klaus’s breathing was laboured, like they had just done another of Allison’s fitness routines, his lungs wheezing slightly. But that wasn’t the only sound. Five wasn’t sure where it was coming from, a distant gaggle of voices, like someone had left a radio on somewhere - but it was getting louder. 

“Oh my god.” Vanya suddenly gasped, her eyes locked on the corner of the room. A figure was flickering in blue light, the side of his head bashed in, his right arm missing. 

“Shit.” Ben muttered, turning to Klaus. “Klaus, Klaus they are bleeding through.” He said, but Klaus didn’t respond. 

“He...he is another ghost?” Allison whispered and Ben nodded. 

“Umm...he isn’t the only one.” Diego said, his face paled as he watched four figures blending into existence. 

This was the distant radio - Five realised, the calls of the dead. 

“Oh god, I remember him.” Luther whispered, a man with a bloody nose, cradling his broken arm, his skull clearly having been cracked like a shell. “Why is he here?”

“Klaus what’s going on?” Diego asked, his voice shaking. 

Klaus didn’t answer, he didn’t seem to register them. He was shaking violently now, the figures calling his name. Over and over, moving closer and all the time multiplying. As they got louder, more names could be made out from the calls. 

“Luther!” 

“Allison!”

“Diego!”

“Vanya!”

“Five!, Five, Five, Five!” 

They chanted over and over again, moving in closer like zombies. 

They seemed to swarm Number Five who had begun to back away, terror in his eyes. 

“Five!” They hissed, swiping at him. 

“Klaus stop it!” Vanya begged, clutching at him as a woman made a grab for her arm. 

Luther and Diego attempted to make a protective circle around the others but their own terror was evident. Diego threw his knife at a tall man dressed all in black with a stab wound in his throat - but it went straight through him. 

“Klaus!” Ben called, trying to get through to him. His eyes were rolled back in his head, a steady drip of blood running from his nose. The light in his hands still burning. 

The ghosts moved in closer, a huge group of them backing Five into a corner. He seemed frozen in horror, doing nothing but shrinking against the woodwork as the souls screamed at him, reaching out with their cold, dead hands. 

The sound was deafening, Allison covering her ears against the onslaught of screams - eventually, she could handle it no longer. 

“I heard a rumour this stopped!” She shouted over the screams. 

There was a moment where the world seemed to freeze in place, the ghosts stopping their advance, their gaunt faces inches from the siblings. Then, suddenly, the blue light flickered out. The screaming stopped, the figures vanished, along with Ben. 

No one said a word, panting and shaking, still paralysed with fear. 

The spell was broken as Klaus crumpled. His body collapsing like a rag doll, his head slamming into the ground. 

Diego and Vanya grabbed at him but he had already hit the floor. 

In the corner, Five sat stunned. He watched his siblings fuss around Klaus but he didn’t really see them. All he could see were the faces, the faces of the dead, the faces of  _ his _ dead, calling and screaming at him, reaching for him, trying to drag him down with them. 

He shakily pushed himself up against the wall, taking a deep shaking breath, before promptly turning and vomiting onto the hardwood floor. 

“Five!” Vanya called, looking up at the sound. 

“Don’t, don’t touch me.” Five snapped, still doubled over. He spat onto the ground, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Before Vanya could reach him, he had vanished. 

Diego picked Klaus up and lay him on the sofa, wiping the blood from his nose. 

“You idiot.” Diego whispered softly, but the fear was still evident in his voice. 

“Is...is that...is that what he sees?” Allison asked, glancing around at her siblings. They all shared in a silence for a moment, the gravity of the idea heavy in the air. None of them knew what to say to that, all they could do was watch the unconscious form of their brother - helplessly. 

Helplessly.

As family reunions go, even they had had better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...10/10 to y'all who guessed things would go badly...but then again, when don't they with this family? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading it's been a hectic week of moving but getting comments on here really made me smile and want to get back to writing it asap, so thank you. 
> 
> As always, anything you enjoy or watch me to explore further let me know I love getting fresh inspiration based on what you guys are enjoying. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope to be back with the next instalment soon! 
> 
> Stay safe x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the ghostly truth...

The Academy had never been what you would call a ‘happy’ home, it had never been cosy or warm and it had certainly never been loving. But, slowly, some of the siblings had managed to carve their own little corner, their own sliver of comfort in the cold expanse they called a home. 

Klaus had perhaps been one of the more successful in this. He had accumulated all sorts of  _ stuff,  _ hoarding it away in his room in some form of organised chaos. Luther wondered where he had found it all - dumpster diving most likely. 

As he looked around the room he was struck by how much of his brother had managed to rub off on the place - from his scribblings on the wall, to the piles of clothes stolen from pretty much every member of the family and beyond. He hadn’t really given it much thought before, but looking around he became aware of how  _ lit  _ the room was - every surface covered in lamps or fairy lights or candles. He had never considered it before because. well, why would he? He hadn’t fully understood what it was Klaus was trying to ward away, not properly, not then. 

The thought made him shiver slightly. The slight movement seemed to be enough to draw Diego out of his sleep. He jolted from where he had been dosing in the armchair, pulled up to the side of the bed. His hand instinctively went for a knife. 

“Woah! Only me.” Luther said, raising his hands slightly. Diego frowned, but let go of the knife.

“How long have you been in here?” He asked, poorly hiding a yawn and rubbing his stiff neck. 

“Not too long.” Luther said softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t.” Diego grunted defensively and Luther smirked. 

“Sure.” 

Silence fell over the brothers for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say. The events of the day had left them void of insults to hurl or jabs to be had at one another, and without it, they didn’t know how to interact. 

“I never really looked at these before.” Luther said, examining one of Klaus’ paintings on the wall. “Did he do them all?” Luther asked. 

“Most of them.” Diego muttered, reluctant to be drawn into conversation. 

“They’re good. He’s got talent.” 

Diego scowled. 

“He always did.” He muttered bitterly. 

Luther sighed. 

Diego busied himself by reaching over to the cassette player on the table, removing the tape and carefully running his finger down the stack in the corner. 

“You put those on him?” Luther asked, nodding to the headphones over Klaus’s ears. 

“Um, yeah, he always used them to block out the ghosts so...well, I figured it might help him.” Diego said, quick to try and explain his actions and Luther smiled at him. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Luther said, fainting innocence with a smirk. Diego glowered at him. 

“Look, here, try this one.” Luther said, pulling one out from one of the racks. “He always liked this one.”

Diego considered it for a moment, hesitant to accept the olive branch, before eventually giving in. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, inserting the tape and pressing play. 

“So, you think he is still seeing them?” Luther asked and Diego shrugged. 

“I’m not sure....but, on the off chance…” 

Luther nodded. 

A creak at the doorway drew both their attention, turning to see Allison hovering there. She smiled sheepishly.

“How....how is he?” She asked, leaning on the door frame, as if afraid to enter. 

“Still sleeping.” Diego said and she nodded, slowly breaking across the threshold. She took a seat on the other side of the room, watching Klaus on the bed from a distance. 

“I can’t sleep.” She whispered. “I...I can’t stop seeing it.” 

Luther moved towards her whilst Diego avoided eye contact. 

“I know.” Luther comforted, sitting down beside her. 

“At least we  _ can _ stop.” Diego muttered, eyes focused on their brother. 

“I know, I know, I just...I can’t believe it...and all those horrible things we said to him.” Allison said. “I mean...I would have done anything for it to stop…” Everyone shifted uncomfortably. “We should have been more understanding.” 

“I know...but, we weren’t  _ wrong.  _ He couldn’t keep using like that, it would have killed him.” Luther said and Allison sighed. 

“I know but...we could have been kinder.” 

“We will be now.” 

“It shouldn’t have taken this long.” Diego muttered. There was an awkward pause. “I told him it was just weakness. I…” Diego trailed off, looking down at the floor. 

“Diego...none of us could have known…” Luther said softly. 

Diego scoffed. “Of course we could! What did we think it was like for him? Seeing ghosts? Why did we ever think it was anything less than a nightmare? Why did we never just  _ ask _ him!” 

“We were kids...we were just kids.” Luther said softly.

“No. No we were never just kids,  _ he  _ never let us be.  _ He _ failed us...but we failed as well. It should never have got here. This is our fault.” He said, gesturing to Klaus on the bed, the anger in his voice fading to heavy resignation. 

“You’re right.” Allison nodded and Diego seemed taken aback by her support. “But...what good does that do, Diego?” Diego glared at her. 

“What  _ good?” _

“Yeah. It is our fault. But...what good is it to sit around and beat yourself up about it? You can’t help him if you hate yourself Diego. None of us can.” 

“What do you want me to do? Pretend it never happened? Isn’t denial more your thing? Isn’t that what you were doing, what you all were doing while I was pulling him out of jail cells and gutters?” He spat at her but she didn’t rise to it. 

“No. You’re right, I was in denial...for a long time. It’s our fault, and we need to acknowledge that, but, by the time he wakes up, we need to have  _ more _ .” She said, standing to leave. Diego seemed taken aback. “We were cruel and stupid and we failed him. We have been here before, just a few weeks ago but...what now?” She said with a small shrug. Diego stared at her. 

“I…” He didn’t have a response. 

“Exactly.” She said, looking back at Klaus. “He deserves more, we have to do more this time.” She said, and with that she was gone. 

Luther and Diego sat in silence for a while before Diego piped up. 

“You can leave as well you know.” He hadn’t meant it to sound so harsh...it was just his default when talking to Luther. Old habits die hard - evidently. 

“I know.” Luther said, but made no move to leave. 

“I...I don’t want him to wake up alone.” Diego said slowly, feeling surprisingly vulnerable by the admission. 

“I know....me neither.” Luther admitted. 

It hung in the air for a while. 

“One of us should at least get some sleep.” Luther said and Diego nodded. 

“Yeah.” He agreed. 

They sat there in silence, opposite sides of the room. The lights were still glowing, the distant hum of Klaus’ headphones just audible. 

And that's how it stayed. 

All night.

***

  
  


Vanya glanced between the scrap of paper and the neon lights.  _ The Grimbel Brothers. _

She pressed her forehead against the glass doors, squinting inside. A light on. 

The doors were locked of course, most places were. Luckily, in this case, her family had never really had much respect for locked doors. 

She headed around the side of the building, scanning the possible entry points. She settled on a small bathroom window which was clanging slightly in the breeze. Pulling a nearby wheelie bin close, she precariously climbed through; one of the advantages of being the smallest in the family. The landing wasn’t exactly...graceful. But luckily nothing seemed to be broken and no one was around to see it. She smirked to herself, wondering what teenage Vanya would make of this - breaking and entering? Little Vanya? More likely than you’d think.

She washed her hands in the basin - public bathroom floors were deadly at the best of times - before moving into the store. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but she certainly hadn’t been prepared. 

The room was a mess, clothes and mannequins scattered, shelves ripped off walls - it looked like the aftermath of some great earthquake. In the centre of it all, beside a broken mannequin and an impressive pile of tins and bottles, was her brother. He looked impossibly small next to the carnage, still in his Academy blazer as always but now it seemed to drown him. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen him look so small. 

“Five…” She whispered softly and he jumped, flashing a few feet away from her. He cowered behind the mannequin for a moment, his pupils dilated and full of fear. “Hey! Hey it’s just me. It’s just Vanya.” 

“How did you find me?” He snapped, narrowing his eyes in distrust. 

“When I couldn’t find you at the house...this was the only place I could think of. I know you come here to see Dolores.” She said slowly and he seemed to relax a little. 

“You remember her name?” He whispered softly and she smiled. 

“Of course. She’s important to you.” 

His eyes welled up at that, swallowing thickly as he slumped back against an upturned table. 

“You...you’ve been drinking?” She asked and Five scoffed. 

“Can you blame me!” He snapped. 

“No. No I can’t.” She admitted. 

He took a heavy breath, his eyes glossy. “Vanya...there were so many of them.” He whispered. 

“I know…” 

“How did they know my name? They didn’t know my name before....” He muttered. “Do they...do they watch me? Are they here now?” He asked, glancing anxiously around. Vanya followed his gaze, trying not to think too much about the questions he posed. 

“Five...I promise you, you’re safe.” She said, slowly making her way towards him. 

He nodded, taking a gasping breath as he tried to convince himself. 

“If they’re always there...does that mean it isn't over?” He asked, looking like a deer in headlights. 

“They cannot do anything to you Five. They are gone. It is over.” 

Five nodded again, biting his lip. 

“It’s over…” He muttered but the words didn’t seem to comfort him. He was looking at Dolores now as Vanya hovered a few feet away, not wanting to spook him. 

“Vanya...I...I don’t think I know...how... for it to be over.” He admitted, looking up at her. “I don’t know what I’m meant to do. I don’t know what to do and Dolores is gone.” He gasped the word, tears pricking his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” He stared at her, pleading with her. “I...I need someone to tell me what to do...Dad or the Handler or Dolores...but there’s no one left.” 

“Hey Five...look at me...there are people left. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, and all you have to do, right now, is come home with me.” She said, moving closer. The tears finally broke free and began to make tracks down his face as she reached out to him, pulling him close. 

“What...what are you doing?” He asked between the tears. 

“It’s called a hug.” She whispered with a soft smile, holding him tightly. 

He didn’t respond at first, but after a moment or so, his own arms wrapped around her. Holding on for dear life, as though he would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely words about the last chapter! I felt i really needed to get that right and I am so glad so many of you enjoyed it! I hope this follow up is just as good! 
> 
> I really enjoyed getting a bit of a Luther and Diego dynamic here I don't normally write them together maybe I should more? 
> 
> I find Five hard to write emotionally because we so rarely see it but I hope I did okay! I know a lot of you are big Number Five fans (and honestly who could blame I love "our little psycho") but I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> As always, feedback is always so lovely to have! Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic! Hope you're all doing well! stay safe x


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, feelings are discussed

“Klaus?” 

Klaus shifted on the bed, groaning as the voice drew him further out of sleep. He was vaguely aware that waking up was going to be a whole lot harder than being asleep - and he was right. His head was pounding before he had even opened his eyes. 

“Ben?” He croaked, his voice hoarse. 

“Finally.” Ben muttered to himself. 

Klaus raised a hand to his head, pulling off the headphones - that was strange, he didn’t remember wearing them? In fact, he didn’t remember going to bed. 

He began to push himself upright but stopped when he noticed he wasn’t alone - and for once it wasn’t ghosts. 

“Huh?” 

Diego and Luther were both sprawled in chairs, fast asleep. 

“You don’t remember do you?” Ben said from where he was perched on the desk. 

“Remember what…? Ben why are they in my room?” Klaus stage-whispered. 

“You passed out trying to manifest me - well, me and half the underworld apparently.” 

Klaus groaned, now he mentioned it, that did sound kind of familiar. 

“Was it bad?” Klaus asked, with a grimace and Ben shrugged. 

“It wasn’t good, no.” 

“Shit.” Klaus muttered. 

“They’ve been really worried, Klaus.” Ben said, sincerely, “And...and kinda spooked.”

“Hmm.” Klaus seemed to consider this for a moment with unease. “I guess I just can’t do anything right huh?” He joked weakly and Ben sighed. 

Klaus pulled back the duvet - relieved to see he was still wearing the same clothes - and quietly attempted to sneak past Diego. He didn’t get very far however - his foot becoming entangled in the bedsheets and sending him crashing to the ground. 

Both Diego and Luther bolted upright, crying out in dozy surprise.

“Klaus!” Diego cried, noticing his brother on the floor. “What are you doing! You shouldn’t be...I mean, you...you need to take it easy bro!” He said, attempting to help him up. 

“You aren’t my nurse, jeez.” Klaus said, attempting to remove himself both from the sheet and Diego’s hands. 

“Klaus, we are just trying to help, you hit your head pretty bad and...well, everything else. You should stay in bed, whatever you need, one of us will bring.” Luther said, moving forward as if to help Diego. Klaus pulled away before he could. 

“Look we saw...we saw them. All of them and...well, we just wanted to say, we are really sorry if we were ever…” Diego looked to Luther for support. 

“Dismissive.” Luther said. 

“Yeah, if we were ever dismissive of what you go through before...it isn’t okay and we will do better.”

“God, this is worse than the interventions.” Klaus muttered. 

“Klaus-” Diego pleaded, “We are serious.”

“We all agree - anything you need, we’ve got it. We...we didn’t understand before but we do now. Just, let us help you.” Luther said, reaching out to him.

“Can I not at least take a piss first? You going to bring that to me?” He snipped and his brothers faltered. 

“Oh. No...of course, just...be careful.” Luther said and Klaus rolled his eyes, despite how much his head ached when he did so. 

“I’ll try not to kill myself on the way then.” He muttered, stumbling clumsily out of the room. 

“They’re just trying to help, Klaus.” Ben said, waiting for Klaus in the bathroom, making Klaus jump. 

“Jesus not you as well! shoo!” He hissed, waving his hands at Ben. Ben stayed put. 

Klaus sighed, running the tap and taking a long drink before splashing the cool water over his face. He lent his weight on the sink, taking in a deep breath. He glanced up, spotting Ben in the reflection of the mirror. He glared at him in the glass.

“What?” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ben asked.

“Nothing! Just...back off alright! I don’t need someone to hold my hand just cause I fucked up okay, I didn’t need it as a kid and I don’t need it now.” He said bitterly. 

“Ah, so this is about your ego?” Ben said and Klaus turned on him. 

“No it’s about not being treated like a fucking baby!” He snapped. Ben raised his eyebrows. Klaus’s anger dropped down just as fast as it had bubbled over. “I...I’m sorry.” He sighed, slumping against the bathtub. 

“I don’t need them to baby me just to make themselves feel better.” He explained, calmer this time. “I needed that help, I needed it when I was a kid, when I almost died on the streets, I needed it after Vietnam. They didn’t care, most of them anyway. They only care because they can’t ignore it anymore.” 

Ben sighed, settling down beside him.

“Klaus...that isn’t fair. I know they weren’t fair either, but you can’t punishment them for trying to help now just because they didn’t before. Yes, they feel guilty, but that isn’t why they are trying to help, they are trying to help because they care.” 

Klaus scoffed.

“Of course they care, Klaus, they all care about you.” Ben said and Klaus sighed. 

“I couldn’t even do that one thing though…” He whispered, trailing off and Ben frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t even manifest you. I...I wanted to do it for you, and them. You need them, they need you, if I can’t do anything else at least I can give you them.” 

“Klaus, what I need is my brother. Of course it’s nice to interact with them again...but not if it’s going to hurt you. I care about you as well you idiot.” 

Klaus shrugged, smiling a little. 

“Klaus, you being able to manifest me or not isn’t all your worth, you do realise that right?” 

The look on Klaus’ face answered it for him. 

“Jesus Klaus.” All the effort, the pushing himself to the extreme - it all made sense now. 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you anymore.” 

“You aren’t a disappointment Klaus.”

“Would you have said that a year ago?” Klaus asked and Ben froze. The silence was heavy, like lead. 

“Klaus? Klaus, are you okay in there?” Diego’s voice called through the door. Klaus was still watching Ben, but Ben couldn’t find the words. Klaus sighed. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He called, hauling himself to his feet. He opened the door and Diego almost fell over from how he had been leaning against it. 

“Jesus are you listening to me? Not a good look Diego.” Klaus teased as Diego hastily straightening himself up. 

“Oh, no just...I...you…” He stuttered over an explanation. 

“It’s fine bro, I’m just...tired.” Klaus sighedhis anger replaced with exhaustion. Diego nodded, “I’m...I’m sorry for snapping before.” He muttered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Diego, placing a hand on Klaus’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Thanks Di.” 

He had to admit, if there was one of his siblings he couldn’t hold a grudge against it was Diego. He hadn’t always been able to help, but he usually gave it a shot anyway, if in his own way. 

“Luther thought you might be hungry, he has gone to make you something.” Diego explained and Klaus nodded, wandering back towards his room. 

“Lovely, I think I might just take another nap though if that’s okay? Guards won’t be necessary this time though.” 

“Klaus.” Diego cut in, making his brother turn back to look at him. 

“I…” Diego hadn’t thought out exactly what he was about to say, he just felt he needed to say  _ something _ .

“Yes dear?” Klaus sighed. 

“I...I just...I don’t want you to feel like you have to prove anything to me, to us I mean.” 

Klaus seemed to soften, his blase facade slipping for a moment. 

“Just, with everything you said to me a few weeks back in the bathroom...and throwing yourself into trying to manifest Ben...you don’t have to prove anything.” 

Klaus smiled at him, bittersweet. 

“Okay.” He whispered and Diego nodded awkwardly. 

“Good. Um, I’m...I’m gonna go check on my plants.” He said and Klaus smiled. 

“Send them my love.” He called as Diego disappeared. 

As his brother vanished Klaus suddenly noticed the small form at the end of the corridor, watching from a distance. Before Klaus could say anything, Number Five had vanished again. Klaus sighed, heading back into his room.

He crawled back into bed, wrapping himself tightly in the sheets, a million thoughts pounding through his head. They were beginning to fade back in, the ghosts. He wasn’t sure if it was him ‘recharging’ or if they had been staying away but either way, he knew it could only get louder. 

“No.” Ben suddenly drew his attention, appearing in the armchair by the bed. “No, I wouldn’t. It doesn’t mean I would have been right.” He admitted, answering the question from the bathroom. “We all do disappointing things Klaus, but it doesn’t define us.” 

Klaus seemed to consider this for a moment, before smiling, his usual tone back. 

“I should really be paying you for this huh doc?” He teased and Ben sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“I should be so lucky.” 

Klaus’s defences were firmly back up, there was no point trying to continue the conversation. Ben just hoped enough sense had managed to be taken in before the walls had been drawn up once more.

  
  


***

  
  


Vanya pushed the mug of coffee across the table toward Five who took it carefully, his eyes down at the table. 

They sat in silence for a moment as Five sipped the drink, Vanya quietly waiting for him to speak. 

“So.” Five finally broke the silence, looking up at her. “I don’t suppose there is any way we could forget that ever happened?” 

Vanya smiled softly but shook her head. Five sighed. 

“Thought not.” He muttered, taking another drink. 

“You said...you told me Dolores was gone?” Vanya said, nudging him to open up. 

Five looked deeply into his mug, the answer seeming heavy on him. 

“Yes.” He said eventually. “She...she told me she wasn’t real.” 

“Do you...do you agree?” Vanya asked and he bit his lip. 

“How can I? If she wasn’t real, all that time together then…” He trailed off. 

“Then you were really alone?” Vanya finished for him. 

He considered her for a moment before nodding slightly. 

“Five, what you lived through, all those years, it was traumatic. Dolores was your way of coping with that and so, in that sense, she was real.” 

“So why’d she leave me?” He asked and Vanya shrugged a little. 

“Maybe she knew it was time. You don’t need her anymore.” 

Five seemed to crumble a little at that, his voice becoming strained. 

“But...but I do need her.” He whispered. 

“Maybe, but maybe not. You said you needed someone to tell you what to do but I don’t think that’s true. You never let Dad stop you, you went against the Handler more than once and Dolores...maybe Dolores was just a way for you to feel like someone was telling you? And even then did, how often did you listen to her, huh?” 

Five shrugged. 

  
“I suppose.” 

“You are your own person Five. You can decide what to do for yourself.” Vanya said, reaching across the table and was surprised when Five let her place a hand on his arm. 

“What if I don’t know what that is?” Five asked and Vanya smiled. 

“Then you look for it, you try things until one fits.” She said and Five nodded a little. 

“Morning.” Luther’s voice interrupted them, making Five jump and draw back from Vanya’s touch. 

“Is it?” Five muttered bitterly and Vanya sighed. 

“Klaus is awake.” Luther said, heading over to the fridge. Five stiffened at the name.

“Oh? How is he?” Vanya asked and Luther shrugged. 

“Kinda cranky. I’m gonna make him pancakes.” 

Vanya raised her eyebrows. 

“You’re cooking him breakfast?” 

“Yeah I just...wanna help.” Luther said and she smiled, not wanting to question him on this new found consideration. 

“That’s nice of you, Luther.” She said, turning back towards Five, only, when she did so, the space was empty. All that remained was the coffee mug, abandoned on the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make Klaus so...angry? In this chapter it just...kinda happened. What do you think about his reaction? 
> 
> We still have a little more to draw out of this plotpoint in the next chapter or so - I know this bit with Five only gets into it a little but we will be circling back to it don't worry. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back with the next one asap. Thanks again for your support through comments and kudos and just sticking with me! Stay safe x
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I just quickly wanted to do a self plug as in the last few days I had some random inspiration about Diego being a privet detective and getting Klaus's help on a case cause of his powers. They go to a village to investigate a disappearance and attempt - and fail miserably - to blend in. We have alias's, undercover outfit moments, sibling bickering and bonding as well as some Klaus whump a little later on. If that sounds like your sorta thing I would love it if u could check it out. It's called Nothing Good Ever Happens in the Country. Thank you x


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Vanya? Getting on?  
> Number Five? Afraid?   
> Unheard of...

Vanya didn’t come up to the roof very often. As a child it had been more Allison and Luther’s spot, and more recently evolving into a smoking hang out or Diego’s plant nursery. Since she had no connection to any of these things, she wasn’t really sure when she had last ventured out there. 

Based on her limited memory of its pre-lockdown state, Diego has managed to make the greenhouse at least very cosy. Tomatoes stretched their way up to the sky, the fruit blushed with red as they began to ripen. 

Diego has been busying himself with repotting and so didn’t notice her arrival. 

“Hey.” She said as a way of announcing herself and Diego jumped slightly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“You didn’t.” Diego lied and she smiled. 

“Good. It’s nice up here. The book come in useful?” She asked and Diego smiled. 

“Yeah, got those tomatoes to show for it.” He beamed and Vanya smiled, examining them a little closer. 

“They look great, maybe when they are ready Luther can use them for his cooking.” She mused and Diego scoffed. 

“I’m not letting him get his big hands anywhere near my beauties.”

Vanya chuckled a little. 

“Fair enough.” 

It occurred to her that this might have been the most normal interaction she had had with Diego in...years. 

“Was...was there something I can help with?” He asked, “Not that you can’t just be here just...yeah…” 

Vanya smiled. 

“I...I just wanted to ask how Klaus was doing.” 

“Oh.” Diego seemed surprised. 

“You...you have been good with him, you always have been since he started…”She trailed off and Diego shifted awkwardly. “I just want to know he is okay.” 

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Diego said, busying himself with his plants once more, trying not to seem too let on to emotions. 

“Luther said he was cranky.” She said and Diego nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah I think...I think he was embarrassed.” 

Vanya raised her eyebrows. 

“Klaus? I didn’t know he knew the meaning of the word.” 

“Well, quite. But...yeah, I think he put so much of himself into manifesting Ben.” Diego sighed, leaning back a moment as he thought. “A few weeks ago, when Allison started her whole ‘make the most of it’ thing, he asked me if she was right, and he was wasting time and that…” He looked up at Vanya finally, grimacing a little “He said he didn’t know who he was anymore. I should have pushed it more at the time but, I don’t know, which of us do know that, you know?”

Vanya nodded. 

“Five...Five has said similar.” 

Diego sighed. 

“I don’t know what we do about it. This fucking lockdown has given us too much time to think.” He groaned, running a hand across his face in frustration. 

“Maybe...or maybe, this was going to happen sooner or later.” Vanya said and Diego shrugged. 

“I suppose so, but, what can we do about it?” Diego asked and Vanya sighed, 

“I mean, maybe we can’t. Maybe it is just something we can support, not fix. I mean the main thing we need is a god damn therapist.” 

Diego scoffed a little and Vanya raised her eyebrows. 

“Patch used to say that.” He said, fondly. 

“Yeah, she was right.” 

“I suppose.”

“ _ But  _ given lockdown and just the fact I don’t want to be the one to drag Five kicking and screaming into it, I guess for now all we can do is listen, not just to them but, all of us.” 

Diego was watching her with a look she wasn’t familiar with, a look that if she didn’t know better was one of admiration. 

“Dad was always so big on us being a team, maybe it’s actually about time we start listening to one another.” 

Diego continued to watch her in silence for a moment before she shifted uncomfortably. 

“What?” 

“Did you get that out of a book?” He teased and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m serious!” She said, but smiled despite herself. 

“I know, and you’re right, I suppose.” 

Vanya smiled at him. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever said that before.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t let it go to your head.” Diego teased, turning back to his plants. 

“Diego-” She said suddenly, catching herself off guard. 

He turned back to her expectantly. 

“I...I really am sorry. About the book, I mean.” 

He didn’t say anything at first, and Vanya began to panic that she had pushed her luck too far. Just because he was willing to joke around, didn’t mean they were automatically friends again. Didn’t mean that they were family. She began to back up a little, ready to leave.

“Sorry...I...sorry I shouldn’t have said an-”

“It’s okay Vanya.” He said heavily and she froze. “We...we weren’t listening.” He looked at her with a sad smile. 

“What I did still wasn’t fair.” She said with a shrug and he nodded. 

“”No. No it wasn’t, it…” He sighed, “It hurt. But then, we hurt you too. Eye for an eye.” 

“You were just kids, and Dad-”

“We weren’t always kids.” He put in. “I’m...I’m sorry for saying you weren’t a part of this family. I was wrong.” 

She nodded, blinking back the dampness in her eyes. 

“Siblings?” He said, holding out a hand to her. She ignored it, instead wrapping her arms around his waist. He froze for a moment, hands hovering in the air, before allowing them to wrap around her shoulders. 

“Siblings.” 

  
  


****

  
  


“You know what, maybe I was a little...hasty… to refuse help. Maybe...maybe I could get Luther to make me more pancakes. I’m starving.” Klaus mused and Ben raised an eyebrow, not lifting his eyes from his book. 

“Or... _ you _ could just make the pancakes?” He pointed out. 

Klaus sighed, rolling over in bed. 

“But that’s  _ so _ far away!” Klaus moaned 

“Then starve.” Ben said bluntly and Klaus scowled. 

“Hey!” 

Ben finally put his book down. 

“Come on, get up.” He sighed and Klaus shrunk back, retreating into the sheets. “Come on, back on the bike and all that, let’s go.” Ben said, appearing beside him. 

“What do you suppose I  _ do _ when I get up? Summon the depths of hell again?” Klaus asked and Ben sighed. 

“Go for a walk, read a book, annoy someone else for once? I don’t know, but you will get nowhere moping around here and you  _ certainly _ won’t get pancakes.” 

“Alright  _ Mom _ .” Klaus sighed dramatically. “Have you always been this bossy?”

“Have you always been this lazy?” 

“Touche.” Klaus grumbled as he began to make his way downstairs. 

When he arrived, he found the kitchen occupied. Number Five stood, waiting for his coffee to brew. He froze a little when Klaus entered, his body becoming rigid. Klaus smiled, raising a hand in a little wave. 

“Morning.” He said cheerily. 

“Afternoon.” Ben corrected. 

Five didn’t respond, even appearing to flinch a little as Klaus moved closer. Klaus didn’t think much of it, beginning to make his pancakes. 

“Do you know where Luther put all the eggs?” He asked, his head in the fridge. When he looked around however, Five had vanished without a word. His coffee untouched on the side.

“Huh.” 

“He...he’s acting strange.” Ben noted. 

“Oh?” Klaus had his head back in the fridge. 

“Huh.” Ben sounded almost amused. “If I didn’t know better...I would say he was scared of you.” 

Klaus frowned, leaning back out of the fridge to look at Ben. 

“What? No...Why?” 

“You didn’t see him yesterday... the ghosts, they really...ganged up on him.” Ben said and Klaus frowned. “He...he looked terrified, Klaus. Never seen him look scared before.” 

“Oh.” Klaus sounded genuinely sorrowful, all thoughts of eggs abandoned as he sunk into a chair. 

“Yeah.” Ben sighed. 

“He...he does tend to have a rather...angry entourage.” Klaus said and Ben nodded bitterly. “God I really fucked up didn’t I?” Klaus sighed, resting his head on his hands, elbows on the table. 

“Nah, you just...they just…” Ben trailed off with a sigh and Klaus smiled bitterly. 

“Yeah…” He muttered. “Maybe I should...talk to him?” 

“Maybe.” 

Ben didn’t have the answers. He was so used to knowing what to say. It was a lot simpler before -  _ Klaus don’t eat off the floor, Klaus don’t do crack, Klaus you can’t have a staring contest with your own reflection.  _ But this, this was uncharted territory.

“I wish...I wish this all was easier.” Klaus muttered, all the exhaustion that had been building up heavy in his words. 

Ben watched on in pity - he didn’t have anything to say. He would have done anything to make it easier, to grant Klaus’ wish. Alas, he was no genie, just a ghost, and despite his best efforts, ghosts always seemed to end up being the problem, never the solution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am very sorry this took me SO long and it is kinda short oops i spent a while trying to figure out where to go from here as I have caught up with my plan. So this is a little filler but I think i have at least a idea for Five next chapter. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was still enjoyable tho! 
> 
> hopefully I won't take too long to get the next chapter out but i'm still fine tuning the idea. Also it's my birthday on weds so might be weirdly busy for lockdown times this week XD But yeah, asap shall get that to yall. 
> 
> Thank u as always for ur support, really means a lot. Stay safe out there x


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five starts taking some steps towards normality, and the world begins to pick up again.

“Oh, hey Five.” Luther said, as his brother stuck his head around the door to the kitchen. Five sighed, as though he had been caught out. “You looking for someone?” Luther asked. 

“What? Oh, no, no I’m…” He trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence. “Coffee.” He settled on and Luther nodded. 

Five entered nervously, setting about brewing the drink as Luther continued what he had been doing. 

“What are you making?” Five asked, watching Luther kneaded the dough. 

“Pizza.” He said and Five smiled. 

“You spoil us.” He said and Luther blushed a little. 

“Yeah well...it’s one of Klaus’ favourites and I just figured...what with everything that happened yesterday…” 

Five seemed to freeze a little at the mention. 

“Yes, well, that was...unfortunate.” Five said stiffly. Luther frowned. 

“I just...can’t believe he lives like that. That we didn’t think of it before you know.” 

Five wasn’t listening, all he could think about were those faces. 

“Five? Are you alright?” 

Five’s heart was pounding, so much so he was sure Luther could hear it. 

“I’m fine.” He snapped. Luther wasn’t fooled, but he also knew better than to argue. Five was never going to tell him what was wrong, so all he could do was try and help him through it in a more practical way. 

“Hey, Five, if you aren’t busy or anything I could really use some help? Seven pizzas is no easy feet.” He said. The change in subject seemed enough to jolt Five out of his thoughts. 

“Oh.” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Don’t you want one of the others? They probably know more-”

“-If I wanted them, I would ask, but I’m asking you.” Luther said softly and Five smiled a little despite himself. 

“Okay, I suppose I could spare the time…” He said, moving towards the table. 

Luther smiled, breaking him off some dough. 

“Brilliant, here, I’m kneading it out, we need to stretch it nice and thin for the bases.” He explained, demonstrating. Five observed him carefully, before beginning to copy with precision. 

“Perfect.” Luther praised and Five smiled. 

“You know, Vanya showed me a bit of the violin the other day.” Luther said as they worked. “I don’t know how she makes it look so easy.” 

“She put in the time.” Five said, remembering the hours on end Vanya would practice. 

“Yeah...I think that was something most of us should have learnt from her.” 

“The violin?” 

Luther wasn’t entirely sure if Five was teasing with him. It was often hard to tell.

“Patience.” He clarified. “But, like she said with the violin, never too late to start.” 

Five nodded to himself as he worked the dough into a circle. Whether Luther had overheard his conversation with Vanya that morning, or this was just part of something he himself had been working through as well, he was glad. This had been what Vanya was talking about right? Small steps towards normality, normality and pizza. 

  
  


***

_ “And so we are advising a cautious return to work.” _

The small television flickered slightly in the corner. Allison tutted slightly under her breath. 

“What ya watching?” Klaus asked, flopping down beside her. 

“Oh.” She sounded surprised to see him. “You’re up. How...how are you?” 

Klaus sighed. 

“I’m fine and honestly I would really rather not talk about it.” He said, digging into a pot of ice cream in his hand. 

Allison nodded, not sure what she expected him to say, but respecting his wish. 

“It’s just the news.” She answered his earlier question. 

“Oh? Anything fun happen?” Klaus asked through a mouthful. 

“They are returning to work. It’s crazy, so many places are acting like it’s over.” 

“What would ‘return to work’ even look like for us?” Klaus mused. “Dig out the domino masks?” He teased and Allison grimaced. 

“God no. Anyways, I  _ have  _ a real job.” 

“Oh yeah the movie!” Klaus had forgotten. 

“They want to start production next month which I think is insane, actors have no common sense.” 

“Uh hu.” Klaus said, not really listening as he licked the spoon. “You want some?” He asked, holding out the ice cream tub and used spoon towards her. 

“Then again, maybe it’s not just actors.” She sighed, eyeing the spoon and Klaus frowned.

“What?” 

She shook her head. 

“Hygiene Klaus. You might wanna try it some time.” She teased and Klaus huffed. 

“You could have just said no thanks.” He muttered, pulling the tub back towards himself. “Is there anything else on?” He asked, taking the remote and flicking through the channels. “Oooh they are showing reruns of sex and the city!” 

Allison smiled, leaning against his shoulder to get comfortable on the sofa as the show started. 

“I am such a Samantha you know.” Klaus said and Allison chuckled. 

“Sure.” 

“I am! I did a quiz!” 

“Alright Samantha.” She teased, and he huffed, but leant in closer anyway. 

This had been their thing as children, curling up on the sofa and watching whatever they could before their father pulled the plug. Neither of them had realised how much they had missed it. 

“Klaus?” She asked, a little way into the episode. 

“Huh?” His eyes glued to the screen. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it but...I just...I want to say I’m glad you’re okay and...if you ever aren’t you can tell me.” 

He didn’t reply for a moment, and she was worried she had offended him in some way. 

“Thanks sis.” He said eventually and she smiled in relief. “And...same goes, you ever want the counselling services of Klaus and Ben - it’s a package deal I’m afraid - we probably have nothing better to do.” 

“Thanks Klaus.” She chuckled. 

“Oooh maybe that’s my calling? I could be a therapist! Oh oh no I could be Oprah!” 

Allison raised her eyebrows. 

“Sure. You could be Oprah.” She deadpanned. 

“Better watch out, soon I’ll be the most famous member of the Academy.” He boasted and she smiled a little sadly. 

“I wish you all the luck in the world.” She said, her voice heavy. Klaus seemed to pick up on this a little, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. 

“Don’t worry sis, I won’t forget you, we can rule Hollywood together.” 

She didn’t have the heart to tell him that wasn’t what she was sad about. She didn’t have the heart to tell him how much he sounded like her teenage self, how she had promised she wouldn’t forget, she wouldn’t let it change her and how it had all been a lie the moment she was in the spotlight. And so, she didn’t. Instead she smiled, leaning into him as the show continued on on the screen. 

“The Allison and Klaus show huh?” 

“Umm, I think you mean the Klaus and Allison show.”

“Oh really?” 

“Hey you get to be Number 3 at least let me have this.” 

She smiled. 

“The Klaus and Allison show. I think we would make quite the team.” 

“First Hollywood, then the world! If there is one left anyway…” he said, lifting his hand in a mock toast.

“Then the world.” She said, bumping her fist against his in the toast. 

Maybe things weren’t really all that different after all. They may be a lot older, seen a lot more and made many more mistakes, but somehow, in an oddly comforting way, things always ended up like this. Through all the big dreams and world ending events they always ended up back under this roof, but together and maybe that wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  


***

Five looked around the shop floor, now returned to its original state. No more supplies, no more cans and bottles. He had even cleaned the floor. He looked up at Dolores with a sad smile, reaching up to straighten up the sunhat on her head. 

“Well...I suppose...this is it.” He said, awkwardly. “It’s time I go on my own. The stores are opening again soon and...and it’s time.”

She said nothing. He nodded a little sadly, a small part of him had still hoped to hear her voice one more time. 

“Thank you, Dolores.” He said, stiffly to hide his emotions - this was for the best. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cold plastic cheek. “Good bye.” He whispered.

He turned away before he could change his mind, vanishing in a flash of blue, the power nudging Dolores’ hat  askew again. 

The room was silent, empty, as though no one had ever been there at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so long time again sorry! 
> 
> I think we are winding down here now probably got about two chapters left in this! Thank you so much if you have stuck it out this far! 
> 
> The return to work thing is sorta based on the UK idk what is happening over in other countries but here our shops and stuff opened again last week which i am...hesitant about but hey ho. We shall see. 
> 
> Also we got the trailer yesterday!! It looks so good i am very excited. If anyone wants to share theories or just like scream in excitement find me at the-kid-wants-coffee-black on tumblr always excited to hear peoples theories. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! it really means a lot xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Klaus talk things out

  
  


“It’s all starting up again out there.” Ben observed from the rooftop as Klaus lazed on the ledge, blowing smoke into the air. 

“Yep, can’t stop the machine too long, people dying they can ignore but the economy? Oh no, they can’t risk that.” Klaus said bitterly. Ben looked at him with a sense of surprise at the sudden burst of social commentary. “What? I pay attention!” Klaus insisted and Ben sighed. 

“Sometimes I wonder just how many ghosts some of these Big Suits must have.” Klaus mused. “Maybe we should take a road trip, hang around outside and see.” 

“Maybe you could do something about it? The Hargreeves name has influence you know.” Ben pointed out but Klaus just scoffed. 

“I don’t think anyone is going to listen to me ,Ben.” He pointed out and Ben shrugged. 

“Not with that attitude they won’t.” 

“Maybe.” Klaus deflected before sighing heavily. “I suppose it won’t be long until the others are back to work.” 

“What are you going to do?” Ben asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I’m not exactly what you would call employable am I?” He pointed out and Ben chuckled a little. 

“I suppose not, but I’m sure you could find something.”

“Maybe I should start a career as a clairvoyant, build on my natural talents.” Klaus mused and Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe.” Ben sighed. 

“I know we have spent so long waiting for this to be over but now that things are starting up again…” Klaus trailed off not sure of what he was trying to say.

“It’s too fast?” Ben asked.

“It’s...what next? You know?” 

Klaus’ train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Number Five appeared on the roof in a flash of blue light, startling Klaus into dropping his cigarette over the edge of the roof. 

“Ah shit.” Klaus muttered peering over the drop. Hopefully it had put itself out on it’s way down... 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were up here.” Five faltered, spotting him. “...I’ll...I’ll leave you to it…”

“Five! Wait!” Klaus cut in quickly, before Five could jump away. He hadn’t been able to get his brother alone since before the  _ incident _ . Five had avoided him like the plague ever since.

Five froze for a moment at Klaus’ voice, like a deer in headlights. The look made Klaus’ heart ache - was he really that afraid of him?

“I just...have you...have you been avoiding me?” Klaus asked slowly, knowing the risk the sentence held, Five was defensive at the best of times. 

Five tensed at the question. 

“Why would I be avoiding you?” He snapped, but his gaze was directed at the ground. 

“I don’t know I just thought...after what happened...maybe you were...scared? Of me?” He asked awkwardly. 

Five felt his face flush, his ears burning. He scoffed, attempting to keep up the charade of indifference. He failed.

“Look, I wouldn’t blame you. I really am sorry that...that you had to see that.” Klaus said, uncharacteristically sincere. 

“It’s fine.” He said shortly, his voice catching slightly. Klaus sighed. 

“Look, if anyone was going to judge you for it it wouldn’t be me. I’ve spent my whole life afraid of those bastards.” Klaus said, lighting another cigarette between his teeth. Five sighed. 

“Are...are they here now?” He asked tentatively, letting the mask slip slightly. 

“No. No it’s just Ben.” Klaus said, taking a drag as he surveyed the surroundings.

“Are you lying?” Five narrowed his eyes.

“Why would I lie?” 

Five shrugged. 

Klaus didn’t let on but Five was right; three figures hovered a few paces away, watching them with cold eyes. 

“They...they are still here cause of me right? Cause I killed them.” Five said and Klaus shrugged. 

“I mean, probably? I’m not really sure how it works. But, yeah, we all seem to have at least a few in here. Although this is nothing, you should have seen prison, that was...crowded, and hospitals, man I hate hospitals.” Klaus rambled and Five sighed, forcing Klaus to focus again. “What I mean is, we all have things haunting us, things we are ashamed of. I know I certainly have.” 

“It’s not the same. You didn’t...you didn’t  _ kill _ them.” Five stressed and Klaus’s face darkened a little. 

“Oh? I wouldn’t be so sure about that, there are...there are some things I did, on the streets, in Vietnam, in prison, high, that I...I wouldn't want anyone to know, that I wish I didn’t remember. And I’m sure there are more that I can’t.” He muttered darkly, gazing out over the roof edge. After a moment he turned back to Five, a bitter smile on his face now. “But, as a very wise man once said to me, we all do disappointing things, we just can’t let them define us.” 

Klaus glanced over at Ben who smiled at him.

“I don’t think most people would agree with that, not in our case anyway.” Five pointed out. 

“Stuff them, since when did you care what most people thought? I forgive you, and I’ve got to be worth a million more than ‘most people.’” Klaus joked a little but Five was still resistant.

“You don’t know what I did.” Five insisted. 

Klaus suddenly looked a little sheepish, his eyes wandering to the blank space where the ghosts watched on. 

“Oh.” Five said, drawing back a little at the realization. 

Klaus shrugged. 

“Some of them are chatty.” He said simply. 

“And...and you...you don’t see me any different?” Five asked awkwardly.

“You’re my brother.” Klaus said simply. “Anyway, I’d be a hypocrite if I did.”

Five seemed to consider this for a moment as Klaus jumped down from his perch. 

“You saved the world kiddo, gotta cut yourself some slack.” 

“Don’t call me kiddo.” Five muttered, but smiled despite himself. 

“Alright kiddo.” Klaus grinned, pulling him close and ruffling his hair. Five fought him back with a glare and Klaus laughed. 

“Alright old man. Come on, it’s freezing out here, you’ll catch a chill in those old bones.” He teased and Five sighed. 

“Klaus.” He said, stopping his brother in his tracks. Klaus turned back to look at him. “I’m sorry if I...if I was too hard on you, about Ben. It was more about me than you and...and it was wrong of me.” Five admitted and Klaus smiled. 

“Ah, that’s okay, no harm done.” Klaus smiled and Ben rolled his eyes a little.

“And...Klaus.” He said again, as Klaus hovered in the doorway. “Just...thanks.” He said, awkwardly. 

“Don’t mention it.” He said softly, before his usual energy came rushing back. “Although, actually, if you could mention it to Allison that would be great, I am trying to prove I could be Oprah.” 

Five chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Sure.” 

He glanced around at the roof once more, the thoughts of the ghosts still lingering in his mind, before following his brother inside. Not that he would ever admit it, but Klaus had somehow been right, what did the opinion of ‘most people’ matter against his family? For all their quirks and failings, one thing they had was mutual understanding, and with that, capacity for forgiveness. He still wasn’t sure if he deserved it, but it was offered all the same. 

They forgave him, like they had forgiven Vanya for her book, like they had forgiven Luther’s poor leadership skills, Klaus’s drug filled betrayals, Allison’s controlling powers and Diego’s bitter anger. The family may have been dysfunctional, but it was forgiving, and in the end that made all the difference. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter here but I felt it sort of stood on its own. I think this story only has one more chapter left in it i am afraid. But i have really enjoyed writing it for you guys and thank u so much for sticking it out this long! 
> 
> I am not totally sure i nailed the dynamic here, there are so rarely this honest and idk deep? with each other in the show it was hard to hit the balance. But i hope you enjoyed it regardless. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading it really means a lot. Any comments or kudos always make my day if you are enjoying! thanks so much and stay safe out there x


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that in this chapter there is reference to Diego having played Bass guitar as a kid with Vanya which i got from the making of the umbrella academy book (its in the comics apparently sorry i havent read them oops) but basically i felt it needed a mention so yeah...enjoy

Vanya entered the living room, drawn in by the sound of music. She had heard it from up in her room and was unable to resist investigating. She stood in the arch way, watching as Diego familiarised himself with his old Bass guitar. She hadn’t seen him touch it in years and couldn’t help but smile at the memories. 

“You dug her out of the closet huh?” She said, startling him slightly. 

He looked embarrassed for a moment, caught out. 

“Oh...yeah, well, given we had some time on our hands I just figured…” He trailed off and she smiled. 

“Yeah, maybe we could play together again some time?” She asked and Diego smiled. 

“Yeah...yeah maybe.” He looked down at the instrument in his hands. “They were good times huh?” 

“The best.” She said. 

Diego felt a pang of guilt, a longing for what he had pushed away, playing with Vanya as kids had been something unique, the only time he had ever really understood her, and maybe the only time any of the siblings had really understood him. 

“Oh um, I brought down some of those tomatoes I grew.” He said, nodding to a bowl on the table. “If you...wanted to try one.” 

Vanya beamed. 

“Did I hear free food?” Klaus’s voice drifted into the room and his siblings rolled their eyes. “Ooh.” He clapped his hands a little in delight at the sight. “Hey! Diego has brought us sustenance from the wilderness!” Klaus called out to the rest of the house. 

Diego sighed. Band practice would have to wait.

“Man, these are delicious.” Klaus said, squirting juice onto the floor as he spoke. 

“Thanks bro.” Diego chuckled a little as the others arrived, intrigued by Klaus’s cryptic call. 

“Klaus, did you really call us down here for tomatoes?” Allison didn’t sound impressed, but Luther was already heading towards the red fruit. 

“Not just any old tomatoes! Diego’s tomatoes!” 

Diego blushed slightly. 

“They are great.” Vanya added and Allison sighed, taking one herself. 

“You getting the band back together?” She asked, nodding to the Bass. 

“Oh, well, yeah? Maybe?” Diego looked to Vanya for confirmation. 

“Ooh can we join!” Klaus piped up enthusiastically. 

“Well, I was actually teaching Luther a bit the other day...Although you will probably be better with something a little bigger, maybe the viola? Or Cello? If you want to keep learning that is…” Vanya said and Luther smiled. 

“Yeah...that sounds great Vanya, thank you.” 

“I call dibs on vocals!” Klaus called, giving a dramatically out of tune performance of cords. 

“If anyone sings it should be Allison.” Luther pointed out. Allison blushed a little and Klaus huffed. 

“ _ Fine.  _ I can do guitar, everyone always loves the guitarist. Five you can do drums, get out some of that aggression.” 

Five glared at him. 

“What about me?” Ben put in with a smirk. 

“You can play the triangle.” 

“Oi.” 

Klaus shrugged. 

“I think you might be getting a little carried away.” Diego pointed out as he placed his Bass down. Klaus shrugged. 

“We are a bunch of washed up child stars, it’s literally the law that we attempt a comeback music career.” He said plainly.

“I hate to break it to you but you might not have time to learn a whole new instrument.” Allison put in. “The world is starting up again.” 

“It’s concerning.” Vanya sighed and Allison nodded grimly, the tone shifting slightly. 

“I don’t want to see any of you acting like we are all back to normal, we are not bringing this virus into our home. Hand washing, masks, distancing; the lot of it is still important.” Allison said, in her Mom voice. She was almost surprised when no one objected. 

“Oh! That reminds me!” Klaus piped up suddenly, “Hang on!” He called before he disappeared upstairs. The others frowned. 

“Is anyone else...nervous?” Diego teased as they watched him go. 

“Are you...do you have to leave?” Luther said, his focus still on Allison. She sighed sadly. 

“Not just yet but...soon. Two weeks maybe.” She said and Luther nodded, trying to cover his disappointment. 

“What are the rest of us going to do?” Five asked, the idea of everyone moving on overwhelming for a moment. 

“Well...the world still needs us? There are ways we can help, volunteering in the community and just, staying as safe as we can.” Vanya said and Diego nodded.

“We should do something. There’s a foodbank near the gym I used to...that...that I know. They’ve asked for help so I thought I would go down there tomorrow and see what I can do.” 

“I’ve got a delivery job.” Luther piped up suddenly, and the others looked surprised. 

“That’s...that’s great Luther.” Allison said and he nodded. 

“Yeah...I can transport heavy things on my own so, helpful for distancing they said.” 

“Drum roll please!” Klaus called from the top of the stairs, breaking into the conversation. 

“Voila!” He announced, pulling a pile of fabric out from behind his back as he arrived. 

“What...what are they?” Luther peered at the rags in confusion. 

“Masks! I thought, if this is our life now, we may as well do it in style!” He said as he passed them around.

“Did you...did you make these Klaus?” Allison said almost in disbelief. 

“Yeah, Mom had all sorts of fabrics in a cupboard.” He said as he handed Diego a mask with small plants printed on it. Diego chuckled to himself. 

“These are great Klaus.” He said and his brother beamed. 

“The news was saying the other day about a return to work and so I thought, some of us, some of you, might need them.” He explained. 

“It’s perfect, I’m starting my lessons again in the park next week so it’s ideal, thank you.” Vanya said, holding up her’s to her face, decorated with small musical notes. 

“If you have any other design requests I can do that, I think...I think I am going to keep making them, something to keep me occupied and I know there are plenty of people who would need one out there to give them out to so…” He trailed off, sounding slightly embarrassed by his good intentions. 

“That’s a great idea. I can take some to the foodbank if you like?” Diego said and Klaus beamed, nodding. 

“Strange, this isn’t exactly the community service Dad had in mind for us huh.” Luther mused.

A slight silence fell on the family for a moment, mulling over the future. The apocalypse had been easy, a definite deadline but this? Who knew how long it would go on.

“It’s going to be weird, being back out there huh.” Allison said and there was a murmur of agreement. 

“You remember back when everyone was panic buying?” Vanya said and Allison chuckled. 

“And Luther bought 12 blocks of butter.” 

“Hey! They came in handy for baking!” He defended. 

“At least your hair is growing back in.” Five said pointedly and Luther raised a hand self consciously to his head. 

“At least it grows back in easily.” Vanya pointed out, brushing her dodgy bangs back. 

“I’m sorry.” Allison chuckled and Vanya rolled her eyes. 

“I’m quite enjoying the longer hair, it’s got a bit of a swish to it.” Klaus said, flicking his head to the side to prove his point. 

“I think it’s safe to say none of us should become a barber any time soon.” Diego said and they all murmured an enthusiastic agreement. 

“You know, I don’t think it will be that weird.” Vanya said, bringing the conversation back to Allison’s point. “Look at all we already lived through, people are adaptable.” She said, smiling at Five who nodded a little. 

“I’m amazed y’all got this far.” Ben muttered from the corner and Klaus smirked at him. He didn’t notice the others turn and stare at him in silence. 

“Klaus!” Diego hissed in amazement, getting his attention. 

“What?” Klaus asked, glancing up at them. 

“Oh shit can you?...Can they see me?” Ben said, looking down at his hands. 

“Well shit…” Klaus gasped, looking between his hands and Ben. “I did it…” 

“Ben…” Vanya’s voice was full of love and longing. 

“It’s good to have you back.” Luther smiled, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. To Ben’s surprise, it doesn’t slip through him. 

“I guess I should be a little more careful about what I say now huh?” Ben joked with an awkward chuckle. 

“Being heard never stopped you insulting me!” Klaus protested and Ben grinned. 

“You probably deserved it.” Ben threw back playfully and Klaus stuck his tongue out. 

“Is it...is it safe now?” Five asked Klaus cautiously. 

“Umm, I think so? I didn’t even notice I was doing it…” Klaus said and Ben nodded. 

“Maybe that’s the best way.” 

”However you’ve done it, I’m glad.” Allison said, smiling at them both. “Hey, I’ve got an idea, now that we are all here let’s play something! There should be some cards around somewhere.” 

It took Five less than a minute to locate some in the house. 

“What do you want to play?” Five asked,appearing back in the room and taking the cards out of the box. 

“Ring of Fire!” Klaus blurted out quickly and received an eyeroll. 

“How about Go Fish?” Vanya suggested.

“I only know solitaire…” Luther admitted sheepishly. 

“Guys, it’s clearly Poker or nothing.” Diego said and Klaus nodded enthusiastically. 

“I like how this guy thinks.” 

“You sure Klaus? You won’t have me to cheat for you this time.” Ben teased and Klaus gasped in mock offence. 

“I would  _ never _ !”

“Poker it is.” Five said, shuffling the cards as Allison attempted to explain the rules to Luther and Vanya, Klaus pretending not to listen in as well - he had been pretty out of it last time he had played and Ben was right, he only got by with Ben’s help. 

It occurred to them all that it was strange to think this was their last night all in real ‘lockdown’ together, but at least they were together.

Five still wasn’t really sure what he was going to do next, but maybe that was okay. He had spent so long just having to survive, to bide his time, to be alert, that maybe, for once he was allowed not to have a plan. He had achieved his goal, they were all right here, safe and in this moment, happy. He looked around at their smiling faces, at Klaus and Diego, both pretending not to be glancing at people’s cards, at Vanya’s confident smile as she began to get the hang of the game, the way Allison had to keep reminding Luther of the rules, at how Ben’s smile never dropped, not for a moment, only widened every time someone called his name. Now matter what was to come, what was outside the Academy doors or what lay behind them; he had his family back, and right now, that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that's it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who stuck it out this long! Every one of your kudos and comments really helped keep me going throughout so thank u! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic, I know i have enjoyed writing it for you all. 
> 
> Only one week until the new season so I know I will be back with many more fics in the coming months if you're interested I hope to see you there. 
> 
> Thank you again so much! 
> 
> Love to you all, and as always, stay safe out there x


End file.
